Stealing from a Queen
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: The Evil Queen is angry, she wants justice, justice for everything; but when a thief steals from her is everything about to change? Can he help Regina to overcome the evil part of her, or will there be more pain and suffering, for everyone? (Story set before the Dark Curse) OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a One Shot from my Alphabet of OutlawQueen series, but after many requests to continue, I am going to. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The Evil Queen paced the hard marble floor of her chambers inside the castle, someone had stolen from her, stolen something important and she was determined to get it back. She picked up her goblet of wine and took a long sip, savouring the feel of the cool liquid running down her throat.

"Your Majesty."

She whipped around to see her mirror watching her, oh how she despised that thing. "What?!" She snapped, dropping to the chaise chair that lay in front of the fire and glaring at the face that blocked her reflection.

"I've found him."

Her eyes lit up as she placed the goblet down and rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "the thief?"

"Yes, the thief."

A wicked smile came upon her lips, "show him to me." She demanded, standing and walking over to her mirror, grabbing either side of it as she stared at the image inside. There was a man in a hood sat around a fire in the middle of the forest, rolling a gold ring between his fingers. "Where is he?" She growled, scowling at the mirror, "tell me!"

"Sherwood Forest your highness."

"Sherwood," she grated her teeth, "then I suppose I will go there and get it back myself."

"Do you think that wise your…"

"Since when do I care what you think!" She yelled, "I want my ring back and I will get it back, he will suffer for what he has done!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, before seconds later appearing in the forest, a distance from where the outlaw was. Daniel had given her that ring and there was no way she was going to let some common thief steal it away from her, it was the only thing she had left of her first love, the only thing to remember him by.

Regina looked down at her appearance and shook her head, it wouldn't do, she wanted him to die a slow and painful death, she wanted to catch him off guard, make him suffer for what he had done to her, what he had taken from her, she wanted to see him bleed. Waving her hands, the dark blue dress she had been wearing disappeared and she turned into a pauper, the chances were, he wouldn't recognise her, so changing her face wouldn't be necessary, the last time she had done that, it went terribly wrong anyway and she ended up without her powers.

She began to walk through the woods, towards the smell of burning and then she could see fire, she knew it was his camp; she positioned herself on the floor, ripping the hem of her dress, before she let out a loud scream, "someone help me! Please help!" She was going to lure him into a false sense of security, whoever this man was, he would have to come to her aid, surely. Unless he was a heathen and didn't care about a woman's dignity.

She heard snapping of twigs and turned to see someone running towards her, so he did have a conscious, clearly not one where he cared about stealing from people. "Milady, are you hurt?" He bent down beside her and she looked up at him, seeing the bluest eyes she had ever seen, that unnerved her slightly. She heard his gasp upon seeing her face and his eyes widened.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded, "thank you."

"What happened?" He asked, moving her hair behind her ear gently, the small amount of contact making her shiver.

"A man, there was a man and he chased me, ripped my dress." She saw the look of compassion on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, standing and helping her up off the ground.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good," he smiled gently, "the names Robin, Hood." He nodded.

"Robin Hood." So he was the outlaw Robin Hood, he had robbed several of her tax carriages and was rumoured to have been aiding Snow White, she would enjoy killing him, seeing that sparkle drain from his eyes as she took his life from him.

"And you are?"

"Re… Rebecca," she had nearly told him her proper name and that was too obvious now wasn't it, she couldn't have him knowing who she was, not yet.

"Well Rebecca, it's nice to meet you," he grinned, "would you care for some refreshment?"

She offered him a small smile and nodded, she was supposed to be drawing him in after all, "thank you, for saving me."

"No problem milady, I did what any man with honour would do," he chuckled, making his way back towards his camp as she walked in tow.

Man with honour? Did a man with honour steal from his Queen? Did a man with honour aid and abet a traitor? Sure he had saved her from some made up man who was planning to do god knows what for all he knew, but wouldn't anyone with any sort of humanity? Who was she to talk? She'd killed dozens and the majority of them hadn't really done anything to deserve it. She sighed and sat down on the log in front of the fire as he poured her a drink and found some bread.

"I'm afraid this is all I have," he huffed.

She looked at the dry piece of crust he was offering her and shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she whispered, trying to look as vulnerable as possible, so when the time was right she could pounce.

He smiled at her sympathetically and she shook her head, she wished he wouldn't do that. "I'm sorry, I know how traumatic this must have been for you."

"Is it true that you steal from the Queen?" She asked suddenly, not being able to resist.

"The Queen?"

"Yes, the Queen. I mean, the rumour is that you've stolen from her, many times."

"I steal what I need to provide for my village, the Queen has all the riches she could dream of, she doesn't see the poverty of her own people." He snapped, shaking his head as he looked down, "sorry, it's just, I can't stand by and watch my people starve, she isn't going to miss a few measly jewels." He shrugged, taking her ring out of his pocket. "But this," he held it up, "isn't even gold, it's off a horse's saddle and yet, she kept it in her jewel box, I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe it means something to her, maybe it belonged to someone special." She sighed.

"I doubt it; I don't think the Queen has anyone."

"Well maybe she did," Regina bit, defending herself. He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked away, "I'm just saying that everyone has a story, sometimes people should be willing to listen to what it is before they judge them."

"Are you defending her?" He asked, "she's killed countless people."

"I know, but maybe she's sorry, maybe she didn't want to do it, perhaps the darkness was just too much and she was drowned by it."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not sure, I don't think that woman could ever feel anything for anyone, she is called the Evil Queen after all."

"Think about this then, what made her evil, something had to right, what was it that triggered it? Evil isn't born, it's made!" She snapped standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing also.

"Home, I'm going home."

"Well let me accompany you."

"No thank you, I'd prefer to journey alone."

"Rebecca, I couldn't allow…"

"I said no!" She growled and headed off into the woods.

"Rebecca wait!"

She looked behind her, of course he was bloody following her, he was a man of honour who couldn't allow a young woman to walk alone in the woods at night. She quickly rounded a tree and used her magic to transport her home, leaving only a purple fog, which he came around the corner just in time to see it. "Rebecca!" He looked around in a daze.

Regina appeared in her chambers, now dressed back in her gown, she picked up a glass and threw it across the room, how dare he judge her like that! How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was? She gritted her teeth, she had been too frustrated to kill him, that insufferable thief! "Mirror!" She screamed, "Mirror, show me Robin Hood, show me him now!"

"As you wish your majesty," the mirror's face disappeared to reveal Robin running through the forest, making Regina feel slightly dizzy.

 _"Rebecca! Where are you? I'm sorry, please, come on, just let me make sure you're safe!"_

Regina looked closely at the image, he looked worried, he sat back down on the log and laid his head in his hands, shaking it. She furrowed her eyebrows; her nose was almost touching the glass of the mirror she was that close to it. He took the ring out of his pocket, her ring and began twirling it again, before his eyes went wide and he stood up, looking around, running his hands through his hair.

She stood back and waved her hand at the mirror, she didn't have time for him, he could keep her ring. Her nostrils flared and she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling, her eyes flickered shut, she just needed sleep, she needed to rest.

* * *

What must have been four or five hours later she was awoken by a rattling at the window and a thud. She slowly moved from her bed, which wasn't visible from the window and hid behind the canopy; whoever was trespassing in her castle wasn't going to know what hit them when she revealed herself. She saw a shadowed figure move over to her dresser and place something down, she jumped out, "what may I ask are you doing?" She asked, in the harshest, yet calmest voice she could muster.

The character turned around and grinned at her, "I knew it was you."

Her face dropped, "what?"

"Hello Rebecca," he chuckled, "but that's not your name is it, Regina?"

"What the hell do you want thief?" she growled.

"I was returning something to you, figured it belonged to someone special."

"It did," she nodded, "you do know that I can kill you with a wave of my hand."

"I do, but you didn't in the forest, why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know how to answer that, why hadn't she killed him like she had planned to, why hadn't she made him pay for taking something so special? She simply narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.

"Who'd it belong to, the ring?"

"It's mine."

"Okay then, let me try again, who gave you the ring? What caused you to be like this? Because Rebecca seemed to think that you had a good reason."

"Someone I love was taken from me," she sighed, not knowing why she was telling him, she owed him nothing, if anything she should be having him killed, not talking to him and especially not opening up to him about Daniel.

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too," she whispered. Then she looked up and scowled at him, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you now."

"You're not going to kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have done it already." He stepped closer to her and she suddenly felt something run through her that she hadn't felt in a long time, desire, he was right, she wasn't going to kill him, but if she wasn't going to do that, maybe she could get something else from him.

"Oh but you have to be punished for your crimes thief," she cast him a wicked smile and bit her bottom lip, pacing around him. He had a good body and was very easy on the eye. "Can you think of any way you might like to make it up to me?"

"I'm sure I can," he stated, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Ooh good," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, his hands went to her ass and he pulled her against him, allowing her to feel his erection pressed into her, wow it didn't take much did it. "I like a man who knows what he wants," she breathed, she never did this, ever, she could she was the Queen, she could invite whom she pleased into her bed, but usually she decided against it, she didn't like people to see her vulnerable, but this right now, this was something she did want, the thief, in her bed.

"Oh I know what I want alright," he nodded, "I also know what you want your majesty."

"Is that so?" she chuckled, slipping her hand down his body to palm him through his pants, "what's that then?"

"Someone who cares, I care Regina."

"What?" She stopped what she was doing and pulled back, it hadn't been the answer she was expecting, at all.

"Is it true what you said earlier, that you were sorry for all the pain you caused?"

She looked down at the floor, was she? Was she sorry for all the pain and suffering that she had inflicted on people over the years? Part of her was, whilst part of her wasn't, she didn't know how to respond, maybe she should just demand that he left, he'd given her ring back and she had told him too much already. However, another part of her wanted him to stay, another part knew that he was right and that she wanted someone who cared. How was she supposed to answer this question? "Some days it's easier to live with myself than others, on the others, I just feel swarmed by this guilt, guilt for everything I've done, everything Snow White drove me to do. It's her fault I'm like this, she caused it, she made me the way I am."

"What are you?" He asked, moving closer to her again.

"Evil," she breathed, "I'm evil, you said it yourself, I'm the Evil Queen."

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think you are."

"Oh, I am, I still want to make her suffer, I want to force the air out of her lungs and strangle her until she has no life left in her body! I want to make her hurt the way she made me hurt, I want to take the person she loves away from her, crush his heart in front of her and force her to watch him die, like I had to watch my Daniel die! I just want some justice, I told you I'm evil!"

He looked at her wide eyed and shook his head.

"I just want something, anything, she doesn't even care, doesn't even care that the person I loved, my true love," she pointed at herself, "died because of her, she doesn't give a fuck that I was forced to become her mother, forced to marry her father and become Queen! I didn't want it! I just wanted the man I loved!" She swallowed heavily, that hadn't meant to happen, she hadn't meant to say that.

Robin's expression changed yet again and he reached out to touch her, "I understand," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "I understand." He crashed his lips against hers and she melted into his embrace, kissing him back as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. His tongue tangled with hers as his hands slipped down across her back to her arse where he squeezed her. She moaned into his mouth as her hands dropped to the collar of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, she pulled on the fabric of his shirt, unintentionally ripping the buttons off and causing it to tear.

Regina chuckled and pulled back, "how do you understand?"

"I just get it, you're being forced to be someone you don't want to be and because of this, you turned out the way you have, love can make people crazy."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" She asked, casting him one of her crazily psychotic looks.

"Just a little." He laughed, running his hand over her cheek.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" She asked. It was strange, everyone was scared of her, she was the evil queen so of course they were, she knew she was terrifying, but that was the whole point right, to terrify people.

"I don't know, because right now, you look a little psycho, but at the same time, you're this hot, sexy woman; is it wrong that you turn me on when you look at me like that?"

"Probably," she nodded, not being able to stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. "I could kill you with a flick of the wrist."

"All the more reason to show you why you shouldn't, your majesty." He took her by surprise and picked her up, before pinning her against the wall and attaching his lips to hers.

She drowned in the kiss and her legs came up to wrap around his waist, her dress bunching up in the process. She pulled her lips from his, before finding his bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth, biting it. He groaned and pressed her harder against the wall so she could feel him through her dress. "I'm going to show you things you never thought possible thief," she purred, "how do you like pain mixed with your pleasure?"

He laughed and nodded, "perfect."

"Correct answer," she dug her heels into his ass, not too hard, but hard enough to make him recognise that they were there, "now outlaw prove to me that I shouldn't do away with you."

"Of cause your majesty."

He carried her over to the bed and sat her on the edge, before he lay down. "Oh thief it's not time for napping." She quipped, using her magic to undress him; he didn't flinch, not until her hand came to brush over his manhood, "yes, you'll do quite nicely."

"Come here." He demanded.

"Did you just give the Evil Queen an order?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly, no sound of fear present at all in his voice. Regina knew he was cocky, but she also knew he had reason to be, she wasn't going to send him away, no on the contrary, he was the first person in years who had even attempted to match her, go up against her like he was doing and it was making her incredibly wet. "Now come here."

"We'll have less of that," she scoffed, coming to him nevertheless, she was out of her depth here, totally, he was making demands, demands that she shouldn't be following but was, she wanted to, she wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore and forgot, not only Snow White's name, but her own. He went to grab her, but she caught his wrists and she could tell that he wasn't trying to pull them away from her, he could easily have done and strangled her; if he wanted to kill her, she was giving him the perfect opportunity, then he could be the one to say that he got rid of the Evil Queen. Something however, told her that he didn't want her dead, like her, he only wanted one thing, sexual pleasure.

She let out an evil laugh, "oh, I don't think so; rule number one," she took his hands and placed them behind his head before pulling his bottom lip down with her teeth, "you don't get to touch me, until I say you can." She used her magic to bind his hands before she rid herself of her clothes and sat on his chest.

He looked at her, his eyes wide as his tongue came out to moisten his lips, he had the perfect view of her breasts, her peaked nipples clearly visible. She rubbed her core against him needing the friction she hadn't received from another in so long.

"I can help you out with that you know," he stated, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"What do you suggest?"

"Come up here and I'll show you."

"How do I know you won't try and kill me?"

"Hands are bound milady; that I don't know about you, but I'm not into that sort of thing, I prefer my women to be alive."

She chuckled and shook her head, "touché." She slid her way up so that she could look directly down at his face.

"Sit on me."

"I am," she rolled her eyes.

"Not properly you're not, come on, I won't bite, unless that's what you're into?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock, sure she was pretending to be a sexual predator, but she wasn't really that clued up, was he asking her to sit on his face? Or was she mistaken? "What if you can't breathe?"

"Trust me, there's worse ways to die than with your tongue ins…"

"Robin!" She scolded, causing him to smile, that was when she realised for the first time since he had known her as the Evil Queen she had called him by his name, she had slipped up. "I'm a Queen and a little more refined." She scoffed.

"Are you denying intense pleasure?"

"No, I was just saying I was more refined than listening to whatever you were going to finish, you'll corrupt my ears." She smirked.

"Is that so bad?"

"Hmm." No it wasn't actually, but he didn't get to know that. She moved further up, her knees either side of his head as she lowered herself back down again. She could feel him grin against her and knowing he couldn't exactly see her face she smiled a little herself which was a rarity, it was a proper smile, not a taunting one, but one that was genuine. Then she felt his tongue dart out and part her folds, starting at her entrance and working its way up to her clit; this worked to wipe the smile from her face as her mouth formed an o shape and she used her hands to brace herself, pressing them to the headboard.

He flattened his tongue and used it on her clit, drawing circles around it, before working his way back down to her entrance and testing the waters, dipping his tongue inside her. She let out a strangled moan, that she hoped he hadn't heard. He flicked his tongue within her before pulling out and working each part of her. She was so turned on, more than she had ever been, even with Daniel she didn't think she had been this worked up. The he landed back at her clit and his hands began to wriggle, trying to free themselves from their bounds. She was moving against his mouth now, meeting the strokes of his tongue; his stubble was rough against her soft core and it actually felt amazing.

Now his tongue was picking up speed, he was practically waving his hands at her, she knew that if she freed them, her pleasure would be increased, but she still wasn't a hundred percent sure she could trust him. Was it worth risking death for extra friction? Hmm, yes, yes it was, she wasn't living anyway, so she might as well go out writhing in pleasure. She waved her hands freeing his, hoping that he wouldn't simply reach up and strangle her, she didn't know if she'd have it in her to kill him, not now. To her relief he did what he promised, his hands taking hold of her hips and helping her move against him.

She was on the verge, she could feel it, tugging at her, trying to pull her over the edge; then one of his hands dropped from her waist and he slipped two of his fingers inside her soaking wet core. He made sure to lick her clit and press against her g-spot, resulting in her body literally beginning to shake above him. Her legs felt like jelly and she half thought she was going to collapse; but his other hand was holding her strong, his thumb rubbing her hip lovingly, something that surprised her.

Then he twisted his fingers and flicked his tongue in a certain way and she actually let out a loud yell, "oh god! Yes, yes, please please, give it to me, oh…" her orgasm washed over her and she came with another yell, bordering on a scream, no words, just a loud shout of nothing in particular. She convulsed on top of him and he carefully lifted her and laid he on her back, before hovering over her, smiling down at her as he placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked.

"Regina, you taste like a queen."

"I am the Queen," she breathed, her eyes closed as she chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, dipping down and finding her lips, she wriggled below him, her hands pushing against his chest, not in protest, but just because she wanted to feel his muscles.

Then the door flung open and Robin was literally knocked from on top of her. She sat up and saw one of her black knights about to run him through with a sword and summoned a fireball, "how dare you!" She screamed, her eyes matching the flame alight in her hand. "You remove that sword from him now! Or I swear I will snap your puny neck!"

"Your majesty, we heard a scream." He tried to excuse, "we thought…"

"It was a scream of pleasure you blundering idiot!" She yelled. Robin looked up at her, slightly dazed, but still hard, she had to give him credit for that. "Get out! Get out now! What use are you if you can't tell the difference between your queen's screams? Leave my sight!" The knight quickly scurried out and she flopped back onto the bed, her body was shaking, yet this time it was for a different reason.

"Gina?"

She whipped her head around to look at him and burst into laughter, "are you alright?" She asked, running her hands over him.

"Hmm, I was nearly killed by one of your knights, but apart from that, yeah I'm alright."

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes, "Henderson is a little protective."

"Henderson huh?"

She shoved him playfully, "he's my knight and a blundering fool as you have already seen." What had gotten into her, this wasn't her, this wasn't the Evil Queen, this was Regina and Regina hadn't come out to play in an awfully long time; in fact, Regina had gone into hiding when she had been forced to marry King Leopold against her wish, thus the Evil Queen was born. "Come here." She instructed, reaching out for him.

He moved up off the floor and back onto the bed beside her, "has anyone every told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"

"Not in those exact words," she breathed, moving closer to him; she was in dangerous territory, she knew that, but she couldn't help it, why did he have to be so sexy, so kind, so god darn perfect?

His hand came to run over one of her breast as he stimulated her nipple, "well, that's a shame, I think you deserve to be told that every day, because it's the truth." He squeezed her gently and she couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips. Then she took his hand and moved it lower down her body, allowing him to feel her dripping wet core, he groaned as her stroked her gently, "you're so wet, so ready for me."

"Take me thief," she breathed. No, it wasn't common courtesy for a thief to be allowed into a queen's bed, but this thief was different there was just, something.

"With pleasure," he moved to hover over her, his lips just an inch away from hers, his hands moved down and he found his hard cock, "do you know what you do to me your majesty?"

"Oh, I think I can guess," she purred her arms coming up around his neck, it had been so long since she'd had this, had someone. The grin on his face made her want to kiss him silly and his beautiful dimples, god she loved them.

Then he placed his tip at her entrance and thrust into her, filling her all at once, she moaned loudly and arched her back up into him. He felt amazing inside her, filling her completely; her eyes closed and her hands fell to his upper arms. "Oh god Regina."

She should reprimand him for using her name, but she doesn't want to, it sounds good on his lips, in fact, it sounds amazing. "Robin," she breathed, as he began to establish a movement, beginning slowly, easing out of her before slipping back in again. One of his arms slipped behind her to support her and the other came to her cheek, allowing him to kiss her; her arms came to wrap around his back, her hands grasping his shoulders from behind. She didn't think she'd ever been this close to anyone during sex and it felt ridiculously good, but she was slowly coming to feel that this was more than just sex, whatever it was, she didn't want it to end. As he increased the pace, she pulled her lips from his and moaned in his ear, "oh god, yes, Robin, god yes."

Not only had he increased the speed, he was doing it harder and she loved it, her breasts were pressed against his chest and on every movement he would stimulate them also. He was to the hilt inside her and with every stroke she felt herself growing closer. She rotated her hips in time with him, before her hands slipped down his body and found his arse, she squeezed it, digging her nails in slightly. She felt his breath falter against her neck as he groaned her name and continued to kiss her.

Just as she thought she was going to hit another orgasm, he slowed his pace, becoming more gentle compared to the bordering on rough treatment he had been giving her before. He moved his lips from her neck to her lips as they shared languid kisses; Regina had to admit, this was the most sensual encounter she had ever had, her tongue brushed against his as it entered into her mouth. She was living in a dream, this couldn't be happening, any man she'd had before would simply come, fuck her, gain their own orgasm and leave her to finish herself off; there was no slow or loving moments like she was experiencing now, maybe that was the Evil Queen's fault, she wasn't sure, but something she did know was that her thief was never leaving her.

"Regina, you're so beautiful," he groaned against her mouth and she felt him begin to pick up the pace again. She writhed below him and he brought the hand from her cheek to her leg, bringing it up and entering her at a new angle.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes, don't stop, Robin I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" she was convulsing, her walls tightening around his cock and then he came along with her, still carrying on his movement for a couple more thrusts, filling her with his seed. Her hands moved up from his arse to his lower back, where she drew little patterns. "Wow," she breathed, his forehead rested against hers and he kissed her, despite their lack of breath.

Regina felt him soften inside her and carefully slip out, he rolled off from on top of her and pulled her into his arms, so that she was laid straddling one of his legs. "Stunning." He whispered, his fingertips dancing across her back.

"Robin, I…"

She moved to sit up and he pulled her back down, "don't make me leave," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"This, what's between us, it's never going to work." She sighed. "I'm the Evil Queen, I'm a monster."

"I see the woman underneath, this beautiful woman, who is just begging for someone to understand her, Regina, I want to be that someone."

"Why? Why would you?"

"Because we all deserve a second chance Regina; you've just got to open your eyes to see it."

"I don't know why you have faith in me, I don't think I have given you any cause for it."

"I guess I'm going off the fact you could have killed me and didn't." he chuckled, brushing her long dark hair behind her ear. "Regina, I want to show you that you can have love again, that you can open your heart and forget about your revenge, I know you feel the need to get justice for your fiancé, but just think, is it worth killing so many more people, making them go through what you had to, to get it? Or would you rather be a Queen that everyone loves?"

She thought about it, she had spilt too much blood, killed too many people and he was right, she needed to stop, it all needed to stop, enough was enough. Regina needed to be strong, she needed to tamper down the Evil Queen and allow herself to take over once more. "yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?"

"I want to be a Queen that everyone loves, but how do I do that? They're scared of me Robin, terrified."

"Regina, make them love you, lower taxes, use your magic for good, make sure that people have enough food to survive the winter."

"Robin, would you…"

"Help you? Of course."

"No, I was going to ask you if you'd stay," she smiled, tracing his jaw with her fingertips.

"Always, Regina I'm not going anywhere." His hand came to the back of her neck and he carefully massaged it.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to the Evil Queen, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me hope."

"Hope is everything."

* * *

 **Can Robin really make her forget about her revenge, or is the Evil Queen simply too much to control? Hmmm.**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. :) xxx**


	2. Try not to think evil thoughts

**Hi! Here's chapter two where we see Regina struggling to keep the Evil Queen at bay. I hope you enjoy and please if you like it, let me know! :) MuWah xxx**

* * *

Regina woke up and stared at the man sleeping in her bed, there was a man, in her bed, a real living man, sleeping in her bed. She stared at him for a while, mainly just wondering what the hell she was doing, she had gone crazy, the sex had done it to her, the pleasure he had inflicted on her had completely turned her brain to mush, she was the Evil Queen, she didn't let people sleep over, she didn't let anyone sleep in her bed, with her, she just didn't.

She shook her head and shot out of bed, as soon as she did she was hit by the cold in the room, looking down she noticed the reason why the breeze felt so extreme, she was naked, completely bare; rolling her eyes she grabbed her deep purple silk robe and secured it around her, before using her magic to fling open the door and storming down the corridor, her scary face secured. "Henderson!" She yelled, "throne room, now!" She carried on going and paced into the throne room, before dropping down and waiting for her knights. "I said now!"

About a dozen knights scurried into the room, all bowing before her; the look on her face was as cold as ice and she glared at them. "Where pray tell is Henderson?" She griped, looking at each man in turn; when no one answered, she let out a humourless laugh, "I see, so you all want to test me this morning? Where is he?!" She gripped the arms of the chair, "if one of you doesn't answer me within the next five seconds, I am going to have to start killing people and I am quite sure none of you want to die, do you?" She questioned, summoning a fireball.

"He was with Mia your majesty."

"And who pray tell is Mia?" she rolled her eyes; trust Henderson to not be doing his job when she wanted to make an example of him and kill him in front of everyone. "Quick, quick, quick." She tutted.

"Your scullery maid your majesty."

"He's fucking my scullery maid," she rose one eyebrow, not really surprised by the news, it was how she was going to use it to her advantage that was the interesting thing, how she was going to shame him, maybe shaming her maid in the process, "well follow." She stood up and paced out, gesturing for them to follow her, "I said follow!" They did, obviously not daring to deny the request of their Queen, the Evil Queen, because that was who she was, Regina had been submerged again, pushed back under and the Evil Queen was going to see to it that she stayed that way; she didn't have time for her, she was too much of a hindrance, she had hope. In the Queen's eyes hope, was an investment in failure.

They followed her down the spiral staircase that led to the servant's quarters and using her magic, she flung open a door to see Henderson doing exactly what she had assumed he was doing, trousers around his ankles, as he pounded into her maid against a wooden table. "See, I really hoped that you weren't doing that," she ground out, causing him to halt and turn to stare at her. "Oh, don't stop on my account, we were all enjoying your little show," she laughed, walking into the room. "I feel it's only right for us to watch, as you found it fit to interrupt me last night, nearly killing the man who was giving me my release."

She found a chair and sat down in a place where she had the perfect view; the colour of her maid's cheeks was bright red, clearly in embarrassment. Neither of them moved as they stared at the queen in shock. "Henderson, fuck the poor girl," she waved her hand, "it's only fit that you finish her off, before I do the same to you and not in a way that you would be approving of, I can assure you."

"Your majesty…"

"Are you denying an order?" she rose her hand, choking him.

"No."

"No what?"

"No your highness."

"Better," she dropped her hand, "now, if you wouldn't mind, I don't have all day."

"Your majesty!" The girl called out and the Queen stood, moving towards the pair, "please."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked from the girl to her knight, "oh, I see how it is," she could feel rage bubbling up inside her, threatening to spill out, she was literally digging her perfectly manicured nails into her skin. "Were you not consenting?!" She asked, gritting her teeth. "Answer me!"

"I was."

"Then why are you wasting my time with this, pathetic begging?" she scoffed, feeling even more angry for worrying about the girl, worrying that he was taking her against her will. "Henderson!"

"Your majesty, it's just…"

She let out a laugh, "clearly someone doesn't know how to control their…" she was about to taunt him about his soft problem, when a familiar sound rang through the palace.

"Regina!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes as she heard Robin's voice, she had sworn to him that she would try to be good and this couldn't be further from that. She was fighting with her inner self, at war with her own being and it was tiring. She let out a frustrated growl and had a little paddy, "all of you, back to work!" Regina was winning this time, just; before she left she turned to Henderson, "if you ever, ever, step out of line again, I will not hesitate to run you through, do you hear me?!"

"Yes your majesty."

"And you," she looked down at her maid, moving towards her, "if I see the two of you even look at each other, I will make sure you never feel pleasure again, so enjoy this while it lasts dear." With that she used her magic and appeared in her chambers, scaring Robin half to death. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"You left."

"I'm the Queen, I'm busy I have things to…" she was cut off by his lips slamming against hers, she tried not to react, but his kisses were intoxicating and she was quickly growing addicted. She grabbed him roughly, pulling him against her, she felt his erection brush across her leg and she had to say that she'd never had a guy get hard so quickly. His hands palmed her arse as he rolled his hips into hers; she released a moan into his mouth before pulling her lips from his, making a loud smacking noise. She cast him a heated gaze before moving away from him, "as I was saying, I have things to attend to."

She straightened her hair and robe before checking herself out in the mirror, luckily some of her magic had made her look especially menacing this morning. "I have something you could attend to your majesty."

She turned and looked at him, he was stood there in all his naked glory, his manhood standing proud in a way that made it so she just couldn't stop herself from staring. He was the perfect specimen, strong muscles, toned legs and arms, and his cock, well that was just as perfect.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear as she glanced back at the mirror, beginning to sort her hair, whilst watching him through the mirror; he was tempting her with his body and she could tell from the glint in his eyes that he knew exactly what he was doing, standing there all naked and gorgeous. She couldn't help but stare at his large, hard cock; licking her lips, she turned and paced towards him, circling him around a couple of times as though she was the hunter and he were her pray.

"Are you approving your majesty?" He questioned, reaching out to her.

"Hmm," she scratched her fingernails lightly across his arm, "you'll do." She nodded.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, "Regina?"

"Robin?"

"Come here."

"No."

"Regina," he bit his lip moving towards her and taking hold of her robe at both sides; his hands slid to the ribbon that was tied securely around her waist and he began playing with it. She moved her eyes down to watch his hands as they worked; she knew what he was doing, knew his plan, he was wanted her, that was as plain as day.

"I have things to do," she complained half-heartedly. To be honest she had nothing that she needed to do, nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow or later that day even.

"Like?"

"Like," she paused, trying to think of something that she needed to do as an excuse, "addressing my citizens." She nodded, thinking it a sensible excuse.

"Fuck the citizens," he muttered, literally ripping her robe from her body and tossing it across the room; his hands grasped her hips and he pulled her against him. She looked him in the eyes and felt the pooling wetness between her legs; suddenly his hand was there, stroking her clit. "Don't you agree?"

She moaned and nodded, "indeed, but I thought it was you who…" she paused as he applied more pressure, causing her to move against his hand, "wanted me to communicate with the people… 'make them love you', I think that's what you said."

"Okay, citizens later, pleasure now."

She cast him a wicked smirk, "what are you suggesting?" She asked, she could probably think of a lot of things herself, but truthfully didn't know where the hell to start, after all she was pretending to be the sexual predator, she had a feeling that Robin might have sussed her out, worked out that she was putting on a charade.

"Well..." he suddenly slipped two fingers inside her, pressing them directly against that spot inside her that he had found so quickly the night before. "How about I start with a little of this?" he curled them again, he moved his mouth close to hers and her tongue darted out to wet her lips, she immediately felt his breath hit the moisture there, turning them cold.

She nodded, "that's a good start," she whispered closing the distance and pressing her lips to his, groaning into his mouth as he ran his thumb across her clit, rubbing it in circles, "a really, really good start." She breathed, leaning her head against his shoulder, revelling in the pleasure he was bestowing her.

"Yeah?" he smirked, it was a smug smirk that she should wipe off his face, but it deserved to be there, he was hitting all the right spots inside her. "Let's step it up a notch," he removed his fingers, before licking her juices from them. She came up with something to shock him and pulled his hand from his mouth, moving it to her own and letting out an erotic moan. "Regina," he groaned as he watched her suck on his finger, flicking her tongue against it.

She loved how easily she could work him up, how easily she could turn him on, "I think I decided what I want," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his ear.

"Name it."

A sly smirk came onto her face as she paced across the room to a wooden desk, and proceeded to swipe everything off the surface, causing it all to crash to the ground. She wanted to know what it was like to be fucked against a desk; she wanted to experiment with things she hadn't before and she wanted Robin to be the person she did that with.

"I like your thinking," he grinned, lifting her by the ass and placing her on the table. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him wide eyed, did she trust him? She should trust him, but there was a part of her that was wary, he still could be luring her into a false sense of security, pretending that he wanted to help her become a better person. She had a feeling though that he was genuine, that for whatever reason he genuinely liked her; she didn't know why, but there was a connection between them already, there was just, something.

"We'll get there," he smiled, moving in and kissing her sweetly, "Regina, I am in this for keeps and I am going to prove it to you."

"You better." She changed the look on her face in attempt to reassure him again, "prove to me that you're worth keeping." She persuaded, letting out a laugh that almost resembled a giggle.

"Yes, your majesty," he smirked at her before placing his hands behind her knees and pulling her to the edge of the table so that her body touched his. Then he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek before following the valley down her chest, drawing little circles as he went; slowly he stimulated her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to lean into him. He lowered his head in deliberate slowness and took one of her hardened nipples inside his mouth, the hand that had been there previously dropping down to find her clit again. "I don't think you're quite ready for what I have in store for you," he chuckled, nibbling her flesh gently before applying more pressure and then licking the bitten area to calm it.

"Try me," she looked down at him through lust filled eyes.

He moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered something that made her eyes go wide, on every word she felt herself feeling even more shocked; she shuddered at the feel of his breath on her ear and she felt him smile against her skin, as he carried on telling her exactly what he wanted to do to her. Nobody had ever, ever spoken to her in that way, Leopold had tried to but that had the opposite effect on her, when Leopold had attempted to talk dirty she had been disgusted completely. Robin was a lot more graphic and it turned her on, made her extremely horny.

"Oh god, Robin," she gasped, she wanted to try everything he was speaking of and she had the means to, but right now she was too turned on for messing around, she needed him, immediately. She shuffled slightly, trying to relive the tension between her thighs."Please…"

"Are you begging?"

"A Queen never begs." She shook her head, "I'm just eager to address the…"

"If you mention those citizens one more time."

"What are you going to do?" She taunted, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist, "come on thief." She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it. "Show me exactly what heights you're capable of brining me to."

She saw the look in his eyes change as his hands grabbed her hips, "you have no idea." He lined up his cock with her entrance and without warning, thrust inside her, filling her all at once; she gasped as her hands squeezed his shoulders, holding onto him. The sudden friction was like paradise, to have him moving inside her felt like nothing else she had ever experience, what they had was white hot passion, one that drew them together in every way.

He slammed his lips against hers, stealing the breath from her lungs as his hands slid up her back, pulling her against him, assisting him in his movement. Regina had guessed that sex on a desk would be good, but she had no idea just how good; she tore her lips from his, needing to breath and pressing her forehead against his shoulder as he continued to push in and out of her. "Oh god," she gasped, holding him tight.

Robin moved her head from his shoulder, looking into her eyes, before laying her back down on the table so he could thrust into her deeper, causing her back to arch, this provided him with the opportunity to get a better hold on her. "Oh god!" She cried again as he slammed in and out of her hot centre, "Robin!" she arched her back as she felt consumed by pleasure.

He was pounding into her now, hard and fast as her eyes flickered shut and she basked in the feeling; she always enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure, he was penetrating her to the hilt, causing her to let out little screams, she couldn't help it, it felt too amazing, too perfect for her to even bother trying to prevent them. Knights and the rest of the castle be damned, in fact she wanted them to know, wanted all of them to know that their Queen was being fucked good and proper.

She bucked her hips against his, meeting his strokes as she moved one hand down to her clit and pinched, causing her to gasp as he hit her g-spot simultaneously; her jaw slackened and she began to tremble, her eyes rolling back. He leant down so that he was pinning her to the table, her nipples brushing against his chest. "Oh, oh, ooh, god, ah, ah. God!"

Her walls were constricting around his cock, tugging on him, begging him to join her in her release. She was sky high and he was continuing to pound into her, somehow combatting her orgasm, but she knew he wouldn't last long, because she wasn't the only one throbbing, she could literally feel him inside her, could feel how close he was to coming and filling her. "Oh god Robin!" She was gone, plunged over the edge into a valley of pleasure, Robin still thrusting into her, then he stiffened and she felt warmth flood her insides.

She panted, trying to catch her breath, she was tingling all over from the sensations that had wracked her body. He slipped out of her and she immediately missed him, missed the feel of him inside her. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his sweat slicked hair, just basking in the afterglow of emotions that had been present during their encounter.

Robin's lips skimmed across her collarbone as his warm breath tickled her. Then she was taken by surprise as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, laying her onto it, before getting in himself and pulling her into his arms. His fingertips ran up and down her upper arms comfortingly.

She smiled at him and opened her eyes, so that she could look into his. The look in them made her feel a wave of emotions, with one in particular at the forefront, guilt.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed shaking her head. She was feeling guilty for what she had done earlier that morning, she had lost her control along with her temper and that had led to her showing her evil self, the evil self that she had promised Robin she would try to suppress, what a job she was doing of that, she had already lost her cool and threatened to kill Henderson, something that she did quite often, but that morning she had been so ready to just go through with it, to just squeeze the life out of him.

"Did you do something?"

"What? Why would you assume that I had done something?" She rolled her eyes, playing with a loose thread on the edge of her duvet.

"You just had that look."

"What look?" She sat up, staring at him, "this is just how I look." She scoffed. "Besides when would I have had time to do anything?"

"You were gone when I woke up."

"I needed some air, is it a crime to go for a walk; why would you assume that I was off doing something?"

"Regina I didn't mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean, you don't trust me, you think that I'm just going to go off and do something evil, well guess what Robin, I wasn't doing anything!" So, she was lying to him, but she could barely tell him that she had been off plotting someone's demise, could she? It wasn't really a hot topic of conversation during the post sex glow.

"Would you just shut up…"

"I beg your pardon!" She glared at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Okay, sorry, I know it must be hard…"

"You have no idea," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "everyone knows you as a hero, someone who steals from the rich to give to the poor; me on the other hand, I think I might be complete the opposite, I'm the Evil Queen, I ruin people's lives, they are scared of me and they love you. How do you think they are going to react when they find out that you, Robin Hood, the man that is so noble, so caring, so good, is fucking the Evil Queen? Do you really think they will understand?!"

"They'll have to."

"They're not going to Robin, what planet are you on if you think for one second that any of them will believe this?! They will think I'm controlling you, that I used some evil sorcery on you."

He laughed and tried to pull her into his arms, "you don't need magic to make me stay with you."

"I know that, but they won't!"

"Well then, let's go find out for ourselves, I think it's time for you to address the citizens."

"Can't we just stay in here and…"

"Regina," he cast her a warning glance.

"Fine, let's go address the citizens."


	3. Address the citizens

**Thank you for your support so far, you are all amazing and I love hearing your opinions, keep em coming!**

 **So, this chapter is a little mix of OutlawQueen sass and angst, anyway here you go. :)**

* * *

The Queen was dressed in her full length red coat with sheer black leather trousers, knee high boots and gloves, she also wore an extravagant hat upon her head with large feathers. He long black hair cascaded down reaching her lower back. She was sat in her carriage as it stormed through the woods in the direction of the village. Robin was sat opposite her, watching her every move; she played with her gloved fingers in her lap. She glanced up and glared at him, "would you stop staring at me," she snapped.

"Sorry."

"What?" she rolled her eyes, he looked like he was judging her and she didn't like it, the only reason she was trying to be good was because he had told her to be.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Well I wish you wouldn't look at me when you do."

"Regina."

"Robin, you were staring right at me and it's aggravating, so can you please just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you already."

"Okay, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, looking down at her outfit, this was one of her better ones, it wasn't as hard to get into as some of her dresses and was surprisingly comfortable. "What is wrong with this?"

"Don't you think it's a little…" At the narrowing of her eyes, he shook his head, "come on, stop looking at me like you're going to set me on fire at any minute."

"Well that would be stupid wouldn't it, considering we are riding in a carriage that's made entirely from flammable materials."

"Can I maybe finish what I was going to say?"

"I can't recall stopping you," she huffed, leaning back in her seat, god he was annoying, at that moment she was trying to remember why she was keeping him, never mind why she was allowing him to talk her into becoming the pretty little Queen who everyone loved. Deep down though she knew that she wanted people to love her, respect her and if being nice to them was the only way to do that, then she would try.

"As I was saying, don't you think that what you're wearing might be a little… I dunno, dark perhaps?"

"Dark?"

"Yes."

"Do you not like this outfit?"

"Personally, I think that outfit is sexy as hell, but the villagers will probably run a mile."

"Do people not appreciate style," she asked rhetorically, "I think this outfit is perfectly acceptable," she smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle in her leather pants, there was no way they were actually wrinkling, they were skin tight, might as well have been painted onto her legs. She looked down at them, but he was still staring at her, she could feel it. She looked back up and he was reclined in his seat, giving her an unimpressed look, "I swear to god if you carry on looking at me like that, I will pull this carriage over and throw you the hell out of it."

"Temper, temper, really should…"

"Robin!" She screamed, lunging at him from across the small space and grabbing the lapels of his shirt, "can you just be quiet, please!" She was staring into his eyes as her nostrils flared.

"Wow, intense."

Oh my god he had some nerve, how was he still taunting her, he clearly wasn't scared of her, not one bit, otherwise he wouldn't be trying her like this. "Robin, do not test my patience." She spat, pushing him back down and finding her seat once more. He wasn't looking at her, now he was simply looking out of the window, watching the trees go by, she began to tap her nails on the side of the carriage, making an annoying sound, creating different little tunes.

She closed her eyes and tried to rein in her temper, she couldn't be greeting her citizens in this mood, how was it possible for one man to frustrate her so much, yet turn her on at the same time. Right now she felt like jumping his bones, but that wasn't going to happen, they were on this trip for a reason and that reason wasn't to get a good hard fuck in the back of her carriage. She was insatiable when it came to Robin, she knew that, maybe it was because of the hole left in her heart from Daniel, or maybe it was having to deal with Leopold's disgusting advances on her, his violation of her body.

She was still making the tapping noise when she heard him huff, she opened her eyes and her head darted around to look at him, "what?"

"Can you stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The annoying noise, you're giving me a headache."

"Well, you're giving me a headache with your constant chatter, if you'd stop criticising every single thing I do, then maybe I wouldn't be so in my own head right now and then I wouldn't have to tap my nails as a distraction from you." She scoffed, she swore she felt the start of a headache creeping up on her, it probably was the thief's fault.

"Why do you need distracting?"

"Because I am either going to stop the carriage and drag you out so I can set your ass on fire, or I am going to come over there and fuck you, maybe that'll shut you up."

"Ah, milady we both know that it'll only make me louder."

She groaned and looked back out of the window, "how about you shut up until we get to the village?" She suggested, she was well and truly sick of him, probably because their playful banter was turning her on and there was not a thing she could do about it, the carriage was already bumpy enough, it would probably break from any excess bumping. She crossed one leg over the other, hoping to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs.

"Sounds good as long as you promise not to tap those nails of yours."

"Deal," she muttered, beginning to play with a strand of thread that was dangling from her jacket. She wasn't one of those people that could just sit still, she was always preoccupied with something, there was always something more she could be doing, somewhere else she could be, places to visit, people to see, that sort of thing.

She didn't have high expectations for how this was going to go, the people would still be afraid of her, even when she told them that Robin was helping her down the path of good, who would believe that? Not even she did really, what reason would she have to all of a sudden decide she wanted to be nice to people, after killing countless numbers of them, how would they respond to that?

Just because she was forgiving the people, willing to come to terms that her actions had been ruthless and inexcusable, didn't mean that she forgave Snow White, she didn't, she still wanted her dead, lusted for her blood, she wanted to crush her heart in her hand and watch as she took her last breath. She wanted to make the man she loved suffer also, wanted to see him squirm, or maybe she could use him, do to Snow, what her mother had done to her, rip out the heart of the person she loved most and kill him in front of her. There were endless options, countless things she could do to make the little brat suffer.

She shook her head, they were evil thoughts, she really wasn't good at trying to stop them, they just came, flooded her brain until all she could think of was death and destruction, drawing blood, god, she really was a monster, how did Robin see anything good in her? Sighing she ran her hands across her face and looked up at him, he was respecting her wishes and just staring out of the window with a blank expression on his face, she could tell that he was thinking about something and she wondered if he was thinking about the same things she was, though she highly doubted that he was running through a list of possible ways she could kill Snow White.

She followed his gaze, but there was nothing but trees, "how much longer?" She asked, turning back to him, he didn't say a word, didn't open his mouth, even if it was to tell her he didn't know, she would be grateful. "Robin, I asked you how much further it was to the village." He simply shrugged and she glared at him, "seriously? Wow okay, fine, don't talk to me then." She stropped, giving out an exaggerated puff of air, she sat back and stared at him, he was looking back at her with a smug smirk on his face, she simply narrowed her eyes in response, ooh he could be a jerk sometimes. "Robin talk to me!"

"You asked me not to," he flung back.

"Yes but when I ask you a question you can at least answer," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "did no one ever teach you that it's polite to answer someone?"

"Yes, they did, but you are clearly in a bad mood today."

"I'm in a bad mood? Why do you think that is? Do you want me to tell you, it's because you are forcing me to be someone I'm not." She snapped, bringing up the heel of her boot as she played with it.

"But Regina..."

"It's your majesty," she corrected, she was feeling rather petty.

"Okay, your majesty, you were the one who said they wanted to change."

She looked at him before looking down and toying with her hands in her lap, he had a point, she did want to change, but she was scared about it, scared about how she would be receiving. "I'm not just going to change overnight Robin, it's not going to happen." She sighed shaking her head, "I feel like your expectations of me are too high," she whispered, "I'm just going to let you down. I let everyone down all the time. I don't think that I deserve your belief in me."

"Aww, Regina," he stood as much as he could and came to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her, "I think you just don't believe in yourself, that's the problem, you're doubting yourself and telling yourself that you can't do this, but I think you can." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I believe in you."

"Why?" She questioned, closing her eyes as she shook her head, "I don't deserve your belief, I really don't, Robin, I'm going to let you down, I know I will."

"I think that Regina wants to escape from the Evil Queen."

"What if I can't? What if she's part of me now, a part I can't escape from?"

"I think you need to just stop worrying about it," he kissed her temple and she turned to look at him.

So much for him to say, no one hated him, everyone loved him, maybe if he were in her shoes, he's have a different perspective. "It's harder than you think, I've been like this for so long, I can't remember what it was like to be normal anymore," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Well, you'll work it out, trust me, it's not that hard to just relax and enjoy life."

"Speak for yourself, you don't have to run a kingdom," she quipped, casting him a sideways smile.

He grinned and her and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "no, I guess I don't."

"Hmm, you're too busy stealing from me," she chuckled, she just wanted to attempt to lighten the mood.

"I gave it back," he protested.

"Oh you gave my ring back, what happened to the rest of it?" Regina hoped it had gone for good, that she never had to lay her eyes on the dreadful things ever again.

"It may or may not have been sold."

"I knew it, you sold my diamonds, thank you."

"What?" Robin cast her a confused look and she could tell that he had been expecting her to be angry about it, but she really wasn't, quite the opposite actually, she had always hated them, always. They made her feel owned, like a kept wife whose husband gave pretty rocks in exchange for other things, things for which she would have told him to shove his rocks had she had that option.

"Well, my late husband gave me those and they were hideously expensive as well as being ugly and reminding me of him." So much for lightening the mood.

"God forbid you be reminded of him."

She sighed and frowned, staring straight ahead, she bit the inside of her cheek and screwed her eyes shut. "I really want no memories of him, I just want to forget about him."

"Regina?"

She hadn't wanted to talk to Robin about this, but he was there and he was so understanding, it was his eyes that did it, so kind and caring, it was as though every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but tell the truth. "I didn't want to marry him Robin, I was forced to, I hated him, hated the situation I was placed in. A wife has duties," she scoffed. She saw his eyes widen, she had expected as much, it always happened, well with the few she had told, they were always surprised that the King they thought Leo was could be capable of such things, well, they didn't know him like she did, no one knew him like she did, they were the lucky ones. "I was expected to just lay there and take it, so I did, like I was some sort of fuck toy that he could call upon at his convenience, some sort of slave..."

"Regina."

"Sorry," she whispered, "how horrible must it be for you to hear about my suffering." She thought he cared, that he might appreciate that she was attempting to open up to him, let him in, clearly she had been mistaken. He probably didn't care about her, he was most likely doing this for the people. seeing if he could change her for them and she was fine with that, she'd have to be... who was she kidding? She wasn't fine with that, she really wanted Robin to care about her, because she was beginning to care about him, he listened to her without judgement and it was something no one had really done before, not since she had become the Queen.

"No, it's not that, I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her lightly, "that you had to go through that."

"Yeah well, the doting king Leopold wasn't the person everyone thought him to be."

"Tell everyone, tell them about what he did to you."

It was a nice sentiment, telling people the truth and she admired Robin's optimism, she really did, but she knew better. "You're joking, they wouldn't believe me, they loved him too much and think too little of me," she scoffed, "I think I must be the most loathed person within the whole Enchanted Forest."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, I think the Dark One is more loathed than you."

"I said person, I don't think we can include the Dark One in that category," she quipped, leaning against him, "do I have to do this?"

"Regina."

"Fine, but you are giving me a foot massage when we get back."

"Deal," he laughed, rubbing her shoulders gently.

She took a shuddery breath and found his hand, she loved that he was being so supportive, but it wasn't doing much to quell her nerves, "why do I feel like I'm on my way to my own execution?" She asked.

"I think they are more scared of you to be honest,"

"True," she nodded, "Snow White turned them against me."

"Really are you going to blame her?"

"Yes," she stated bluntly as the carriage halted abruptly and they jolted forwards. She was seriously going to have killed Henderson by the time the day was over, he was driving her insane, he was the most incompetent knight she'd ever had and it was getting to be ridiculous the number of mistakes he was making. "I swear," she growled straightening her hat that had been knocked. "What do you see?" She asked, moving to look over Robin's shoulder as he looked out of the dark window.

"They all look scared senseless," he sighed.

"Of course they do, they probably think that I'm here to hijack their village or something else like that, something that Snow might have got in their silly, brainless little heads."

"Now you see, that's not a good start."

"Move your ass," she shoved him towards the door.

"Ladies first."

She glared at him before regaining her composure and pushing the door open, emerging from the carriage, causing the citizens to cower in fear. She stepped out and swished the tails of her jacket, her eyes washing across each and every one of the people that were standing around. She looked over her shoulder as Robin hopped out and joined her. "Listen to me very carefully," she spoke aloud, beginning to walk further into the village, only for them to move backwards as if they were the same ends of a magnet repelling each other, "whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate up until this point…"

She felt Robin's hand on her arm and rolled her eyes, "what?"

"I think you might be going about it the wrong way, you're supposed to be making them love you."

"I'm getting there, sheesh give me chance I hadn't stated."

"No, you had and you got off to a completely crap start, now improve it."

Turning back to the people she shrugged, "you will help me."

An elderly man stepped forward holding his hat in his hands, he had a young boy clutching to his leg looking to the ground, Regina could tell that he was scared to death of her, "please, your majesty, we are a peaceful village. What do you want from us?"

"Justice," she whispered remorsefully. "I want you to help me, to help you," she nodded, walking away from the man and back towards Robin. "I want you to tell me what you want." She turned, casting them a smile, best she could without looking completely psychotic, she couldn't just smile on cue, not genuinely anyway. "So?"

"Why the hell would we trust a witch like you?" A voice shouted from the crowd.

She took a deep breath before stating, "I know what you all call me, the Evil Queen, but…"

"That's because you are the Evil Queen."

"It's impolite to interrupt someone when they are speaking," she snapped, looking for the person brave enough to call her out, challenge her. She didn't like it, it put her out of her comfort zone, she would go as far as to say she felt slightly intimidated, especially when she knew the whole town disliked her. "As I was saying, I want to help you…"

"Bullshit, she's just going to kill us all! You saw what she did to that other village, there was no one left, she wiped them out."

"I want to change, I want to…"

"It's too late," the voice growled as a man pushed his way through the crowds to face her. He was tall with dark brown scraggly hair and a beard, "no one trusts you, everyone hates you, you're…" he stopped in his tracks, looking directly past her, his face adorned with an expression that was the definition of shocked. She turned to see Robin glaring at him and furrowed her eyebrows, what was going on here? "You! You traitor! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The man pushed past Regina and charged towards Robin, "how could you do this to us?! How can you cavort with her?!"

"She has a name, you should show her more respect," Robin spat, "Regina is your Queen."

"Regina?" He scoffed, "you're under a spell, she's controlling you isn't she?"

"No she isn't," he shook his head.

"She is, there's no way that Robin Hood, the honourable, righteous man I know would ever support a monster like her! What are you doing to him?!" He swung around and she was taken by surprise as he lunged at her, before she could even register that he was going for her, or he could even touch her, he had been knocked to the ground and Robin was pinning him down.

"Don't lay a hand on her, do you hear me?" Robin held his fist high, threatening it to come down and strike him at any moment. "You will not hurt her John, no one will hurt her!"

She was shocked by the lengths Robin was willing to go to, he clearly knew this man, they knew each other. Regina stood and saw the larger man grab Robin and flip them, slamming him to the ground with a hard thwack. "How do I break you out of this Robin?! How has that poisonous snake corrupted you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me and she isn't a snake or a monster, she's simply a woman, an amazing woman."

The man who Regina now knew to be called John smacked Robin in the face, before shaking him violently. Her nostrils flared, how dare he? She hadn't cast any curse or spell, Robin had been the one who had chosen to stay with her, the one that had decided that he was going to try and help her. She couldn't watch this, it wasn't a fair match, John was a lot bigger than Robin and Robin was virtually defenceless; she did the only thing she could think of and lifted her hand, she hadn't wanted to do this, but he had left her with no choice.

She concentrated and used her magic to grab Robin's aggressor by the throat, lifting him from on top of Robin and sending him flying into a nearby tree. Something inside her snapped, she wasn't done, she stalked towards him and grabbed his throat again, using her magic to choke him steadily, she was angry and she couldn't stop herself. She tightened her grasp and she could hear him wheezing for air, "how dare you!" She screamed, "how dare you hurt him!"

"Regina!" She felt Robin's hand grab her arm, pulling it down, "stop! Stop it!"

She gasped and dropped her hand, what had she done? She was supposed to be showing her people that she had changed, that she wanted to be good, but strangling someone definitely didn't show that. She turned with a huff and hurried off towards the carriage, climbing back in and leaving Robin stood with the eyes of the whole village on him. "She's not evil," he stated, looking around, "she isn't! She's just misunderstood, all the Queen wants is to help people and for people to love her."

"We thought you were our friend, that you of all people would hate the Queen." John stood up and glared at him.

"Well, I see her for what she really is, I wish you could see that too," he sighed; shaking his head he walked back to the carriage and got in.

Regina tore her hat from her head and dropped it to the other seat, then she peeled her gloves off and tossed them aside also. She fluffed her hair before burying her head in her hands, "they hate me more," she sighed. "They aren't ever going to forgive me now they probably hate me more than they ever have."

"We can try again."

"No Robin, we can't, I think we need to just accept that they aren't going to like me and that I will always be the Evil Queen to them, always. Can we just go now?!" She looked up at him.

"Okay, but I don't think you should give up just yet."

"I will not be made to feel like this in my own kingdom, by my own subjects!" She shook her head, trying to stop herself from crying, she would not cry in front of him, she didn't cry. "Why aren't we moving?!" She snapped, opening the window and leaning out, "Henderson! Move before I come out there and make you move!"

"Yes your majesty." The knight replied.

She averted her eyes from Robin as she stared at the door, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you talk me into this," she sniffled, unable to prevent the lone tear that ran down her cheek. What the hell was wrong with her, so what if a couple of peasants didn't like her, what did she care? The truth was though she did care, she was worried about what people thought of her, what was the point of being in charge of a kingdom full of people who despised her? "Why the hell did I listen to you?!" She turned on him, her eyes burning into him like one of her fireballs.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

"This is your fault! I was fine before, I didn't need to be reminded of just how much they loathe me! You hurt me more by making me do that!" She yelled, "I'm done, this isn't going to work, go home Robin, leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again and if I do, I won't stop myself from killing you!" She waved her arms and transported herself somewhere, she just needed to get away from him, she couldn't be around him, it was either fight or flight and she chose flight, she didn't want to fight with him. Deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, nobody could force her to do anything, not now, she was a grown woman and not even her mother could make her do anything anymore.

She arrived in her room and perched on the edge of the bed, she looked across the room at the desk, had it really been just that morning when she and Robin had sex right there? It had been, but it felt like a lifetime ago. She closed her eyes and swiped her cheeks, she was finally losing the plot, she had let Robin dint the armour she had erected around her heart and now she was an emotional mess, she didn't know what…

"Dearie, dearie, dearie."

Her head shot up and she looked at the man in front of her, "imp," she scoffed, attempting to get her disgust through in her tone, but she didn't succeed as well as she would have liked to have.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, hopping towards her as he cosied up to her, "what was the whole help act? We both know that you don't help people."

"I thought that was you."

"Me?" He pressed his hand against his chest in an exaggerated manner.

"Yes you," she spat, casting him a deathly stare, "you're the one who doesn't help anyone without something in return, so I suppose I learnt from the best if I wanted to be detested by everyone."

"Tell old Rumple Bumple what this is about," he sat down beside her, "because I don't believe for one second that you've had a change of heart, I thought you were embracing your... Evil title."

She narrowed her eyes and stood from the bed, not wanting to sit beside him, so maybe it hadn't been so long ago when she had suggested that she was going with everyone calling her the Evil Queen, but she changed her mind, she was allowed to do that. "Rumple just leave."

"That's not a nice way to treat a guest."

"You weren't invited, I don't want you here."

"I thought we were old friends."

"Old friends?" she shook her head and scowled, "what have you done to help me? You corrupted me."

"I taught you everything you know dearie."

"You taught me magic, but in turn you ruined me."

"I think ya might be taking out your anger at yourself, onto me," he gestured with his hands, flinging them around as he smiled at her with his rotten teeth, his crocodile eyes staring right at her.

"Get out Rumple, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, get out, get out!"

"Hold onto your simmering rage."

"Fuck the simmering rage!" she screamed, lunging at him.

"It's all you have," he reminded as he disappeared in a red smoke.

Her nostrils flared as she stared at the wall, everything was beginning to make sense, she had been manipulated, sculpted since the day she was born to be the Evil Queen, first it was her mother and then Rumple, she had been pressured her whole life to be like this and now, finally she was this person, but it was too late, there was no going back, she was stuck as the Evil Queen, never to escape, never to become just Regina again.

She dropped to the ground and buried her head in her lap, sobbing to herself, she had allowed them to ruin her life, she had no one, nothing and now she had ruined whatever she had with Robin. She was destined to be alone, she wouldn't have a happy ending, wouldn't have anyone, she would spend the rest of her days alone in the castle, with no friends, no family and certainly no one to love her. She was a villain and villains didn't get happy endings, however remorseful they might be.


	4. Reunion

**So I thought I'd be a little adventurous, enjoy!**

* * *

She was miserable, it had been two months since she had last seen Robin, god knows where he had gone, she shouldn't care, she shouldn't give a damn where he had gone, but she did, she really did. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him, she hadn't really had him and had literally no right to miss him, or stake a claim to him, but she missed him. She didn't really understand, it seemed Robin had embedded himself under her skin and she couldn't forget about him, he was all she thought about, every minute of every day.

Why hadn't he tried to contact her? Clearly, he didn't care about her; was he just using her for the sex? She knew how amazing it was, how great the two of them were together, even if they'd only had sex twice, they were still the best two times of her life and then there was the whole sitting on his face incident, that had been like heaven as he sucked her clit, working her up with his magical tongue, she missed that tongue.

As much as she wanted to believe that it was only the out of this world sex she was missing, she knew that wasn't true; his optimism and hope had been a refreshing change in a palace with literally no window, no colour and no light, a castle that was devoid of all the joy in life, devoid of happiness and laughter. She couldn't remember a time when it had been a place for that, she certainly hadn't been residing there when it was.

She sat on her throne, a crown on her head and a drink in her hand, she rested her weight on her elbow and looked at the peasant that was bowing before her, she had almost forgotten what the real reason she was sat in this bloody throne room was in the first place. Her mind tended to drift these days, she would find herself thinking about Robin at the most inconvenient times. Taking a deep breath she shook her head, "give him whatever it is that he wants," she waved her hands.

"But your majesty…"

"Henderson, are you questioning my judgement?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?!"

"This particular case is a trial and…"

"A trial for?"

"The villagers are out for blood."

"My blood I'm guessing," she let out an evil laugh and shook her head, "well, if they must have my blood, give it to them Henderson."

"What?"

"Oh, I think I made myself perfectly clear. Give. Them. My. Blood."

"Your majesty…"

"Are you denying my orders?" she scoffed, "do I really have to order my own execution?" Fine," she rolled her eyes, useless knights, you'd think she would have gotten rid of Henderson by now and god was she tempted to, it was just, she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to kill anyone, not even an irritating guard like Henderson.

If she thought about it, ordering her own execution was a pretty good idea, she could fake her own death and escape somewhere that no one could find her, somewhere she could plot her revenge in secret, allowing Snow to think she was dead; that was if she could even bring herself to even kill that annoying little song bird anymore. Maybe she had finally lost it, finally gone insane, she wouldn't be surprised, she had been tortured her whole life, wasn't it only fair for her to give some of that torture back? She was really messed up, she knew that, but it was all she had ever learnt, all she had ever been taught, even from a young age, her mother's use of magic as punishment had severely damaged her.

"It isn't your blood they are after your majesty."

"I was joking Henderson!" She spat, "so, if it isn't mine, then whose, is it?" she asked, the boredom present in her voice as she looked at her nails, tapping them on the arm of the chair.

"Robin Hood."

Well that got her attention, "what?" she snarled, looking up at him as she banged her fist down on the arm of her throne, "nobody touches the outlaw, do you hear me! Nobody!" Her nostrils flared.

"But your majesty, he has been stealing from the villages."

She furrowed her eyebrows, there was no way that Robin would steal from the villages, he didn't do that, he may be a thief, but he had a code, he was a man of honour, he didn't steal from the poor, he didn't even keep the things he stole from the rich, he gave everything away, she had seen that with her own eyes. "No."

"Your majesty there are witnesses."

"I said no!" She stood from her chair and swished her cape behind her, everyone in the room was staring at her and she simply glared at them all with a deadly stare, "nobody touches the Outlaw, he is mine, do I make myself clear?!" she nearly screamed the last part and everyone in the room went silent, "I shall bring you back his blood, you can be certain of that." Using her magic, she disappeared, only to pace up and down in her chambers.

Lies! All of it was a lie, it had to be, there was no other explanation, unless, this was his pathetic attempt to get her to come find him. How stupid could she have been, he wanted her to come after him, he wanted her to target him. Of course, he did, he was Robin of Locksley, nothing was easy with that man, obviously, he didn't want to make the first move and approach her. Scoffing she shook her head, unbelievable, he was unbelievable. He was going to have to step it up his game more than that if he thought she was going to be the one grovelling at his feel. In fact, she might feel happier having him hanging in her dungeon for a while.

She knew she was insane, it didn't take a genius to work it out, she saw the fear in people's eyes when they looked at her, the terror she caused. She used to thrive off that, it use to push her, make her want to try harder, but not anymore, she was going to try again, she was going to win back the love of her people, more like win them over for the first time, whatever it was, she was going to do it, she was going to prove the people who doubted her wrong, her mother and Rumple, she'd show them, she would. It was going to be hard, but if it was easy was it really worth it?

She yelled and slammed her fist against the wall, she needed to see Robin, needed to see what he was doing, how did he manage to do this to her? He drove her crazy. With a wave of her hands she was in the forest, hiding behind a tree, there he was, sat around a campfire as usual. She narrowed her eyes and watched him as he drank something from a flask, before chucking it away from him and standing up.

"Mate," she flinched, drawing back a little, not wanting to be discovered before she found out what the hell was going on, "how do you know this is going to work, I mean she is the Evil Queen, why would she care that you were stealing from the villagers?" A tall man sat down where he had been previously.

"Oh trust me, she won't, but as soon as she finds out it's me who is doing it, she'll be after us."

"Wait, nah, nah, no, I am not having some witch one my back, that ain't happening."

"Don't worry, she's after me, not you. I'm going to rob…"

"Seriously, you're breaking into the castle, when has that ever been a good idea?"

"Oh trust me, the last time I broke in it was more than a good idea, it was a bloody brilliant idea," she smirked, thinking back to it, he was right about that, in the end it had been a brilliant idea, not that it had started out that way.

"Yeah, but I thought you said the Queen would kill you if she saw you again. How do you know she can't see you right now?"

"I'm not scared of her; but you're right, she probably can, in fact," suddenly, he grabbed his bow and pulled it back, firing it at the tree she was stood behind, "come out, your majesty, I know you're there."

"Don't think she is."

"Oh she is I know her, she'll be here somewhere, the villagers already went to her to tell her of my crimes."

Regina scoffed and disappeared back to the castle, so she was right, that sneaky bastard, he was trapping her, making her come and confront him, well there was no chance that was happening, not on her watch. Taking a deep breath, she realised what she had to do, she needed extra security, extra guards, that way Robin would never be able to break into her castle, not without her knowing about it first. However, to gain more watchmen, she would have to go somewhere she rather wouldn't.

She made her way to the knight's barracks and flung the doors open, it wasn't a place she ever enjoyed going, her men were a bunch of perverted drunks, she knew that. When she came here she would often find them with prostitutes and whiskey. Sometimes they got violent, during her early years as Queen, when she had been naïve to what had gone on there, she had been scared shitless to go down there, it terrified her. However, now they knew she was the Evil Queen and knew of the magic she possessed, they didn't dare say one word to her.

She reached the stone building and pushed the door open, the rowdiness was already apparent before she had even entered. She slammed the door behind her and the whole room seemed to go quiet, sensing her presence, as any groping, drinking or violence that had been going on stopped and they all turned to her.

"Your majesty," one knight came forwards.

"Oh Berkley," she shook her head, "don't tell me that you are drinking again," she tutted.

"It's just one."

She narrowed her eyes, "and the rest, gather the men please."

"Mam, everyone is off shift…" at her look, he stopped and nodded, "of course."

"Ladies, please return to your homes," she stated, using her magic to conjure some coins, mainly because she felt bad for them having to go through that every day, when they most likely had no other option, she knew what it was like. She handed them all five gold pieces each.

"Your majesty…"

"No, take the money and leave, thank you," she wasn't in the mood for explaining her new-found kindness, she waited until they were all out and turned to her knights, now they, they weren't going to be on the receiving end of her good nature, "what did I command?" She asked, beginning to pace the length of the room, her eyes narrowing at them, "anyone?! Does anyone remember?!"

"Your majesty…"

"If I hear that one more time! I am going to have to start killing people and I don't want to have to do that, even if you are all low lives who use women for their bodies and nothing else…"

"They have needs your ma…"

"I don't care, those women have nothing! You take advantage of them for that, do you think they enjoy submitting to you night after night, allowing you to do god knows what to them? No! That is the answer! Now you fools need to take a good hard look in the mirror and think about what I have just said to you! Think about how they feel having your drunken breath all over them, your hands groping them, then think about what kind of person you want to be! Those girls are facing the last resort, they are literally being forced into that profession, they didn't have a choice!" she took a deep breath, knowing that her rant hadn't been about the hookers, but about herself, about her marriage to Leopold and it was quite good to yell about it for a change.

Berkley nodded and looked towards Rivers who simply stood staring at her, a confused look on his face. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Henderson stumbled out of a side room, with his arms wrapped around a woman, laughing drunkenly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, really? Again, it was always him wasn't it, always. "Henderson," she tapped her shoe.

"Shit!" He stood up straight and looked her up and down, "oh bollocks."

She would be laughing right now if she hadn't just given them all a lecture on not doing everything he was doing. In her head, it was funny, but her exterior was telling them another message, "Henderson, Henderson, Henderson, whatever am I going to do with you? Hmm?" She moved to pace around him, taking his chin in her hand and squeezing.

"I don't know," he managed, shaking his head.

In that moment, she came to the perfect conclusion, "I need a personal guard, three of you," she would need at least one for Robin to be able to think he could take out in order to get into the castle, that way she wouldn't have to get her own hands dirty. "Henderson," she smiled at him bitterly, before pushing him backwards and turning around, "Rivers, Berkley, make sure that Henderson here does as he should. You three need to be around whenever I should call for you, unless I dismiss you, you shall be at my back and call. Follow." She began walking back towards the entrance to the castle, as the barracks were located just behind.

Upon reaching her chambers, she cleared her throat and shook her head, "none of you are to enter this room until the moment I specifically call for you and for heaven's sakes do not think that because I am screaming that I am being murdered or what not, you clearly aren't a real man if you haven't heard a woman scream for other, more pleasurable reasons. Also, who's to say that it is me who's screaming?" she smirked slyly.

"Yes, your Majesty," they nodded.

"Now, Berkley, Rivers, I want the two of you stationed outside my door, right here, as for you Henderson," she cast him a seductive smile and rose her eyebrows, "you're in here, with me." He went inside; the other two cleared their throats and she let out a sinister laugh before lowering her voice, "oh, don't worry, it's nothing he's going to enjoy, I can promise you that," the smile fell from her face as she closed the door behind them.

"Your majesty, as beautiful as you are, I don't think that…"

"You make me sick," she shook her head, "do you really think that I would go to bed with the likes of you?" she scoffed, what a complete and utter moron he was, sometimes she felt she kept him around as her own personal form of entertainment, he was better than any court jester she'd ever had, oh and rest assured she had been through her fair share, most of them ended up dead, or at the very least with a concussion for being lousy entertainers, Henderson on the other hand, he never failed to make her laugh with his stupidity.

His green eyes went wide as he looked at her, his hair sticking up from where his hat had been, he was probably thinking that she was wanting to do the complete opposite of what he had just asked her. It really was a shame to do away with such entertainment, but it had to be done and she was on a no killing rule until further notice.

She moved over to her drinks cabinet and poured something alcoholic, she didn't care what, into a goblet, before taking a sip, the liquid burnt as trickled down her throat, shaking her head, she turned to look at him, "ever considered being a jester?" She asked, walking around him as she heard his breath quicken, she knew his heart beat had picked up inside his chest and she was sure she saw beads of sweat on his forehead, he definitely thought she was going to kill him. It was very mean of her to do this, rather like a cat playing with a mouse, but if she wasn't allowed to kill him, then surely, she should be allowed to tease him. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," he whispered.

"What was that? I don't think I quite heard you," she placed her hand on her ear, pretending to listen for him. She let out a laughed and shook her head, "pathetic," she snarled, her lip quirking to one side as she shook her head. "Henderson, you will stand on the balcony, you will not move, you will not talk to me, you won't make a sound, or else, you go over it, am I understood?" So she wasn't going to push him over it, but he didn't know that did he.

He nodded and shuffled off, quickly escaping out of the doors and then he stood looking towards the forest. Once she was satisfied, she dropped her boots from her feet and removed her cape, before moving into bed, not to sleep, but to wait, she knew he was going to come and if it wasn't tonight it would be soon. From the conversation she had heard though, it most likely would be tonight, apparently she wasn't the only one tired of waiting for something to happen.

She wriggled in bed, trying to find a comfortable position, she wanted the thief back in her bed, but could she trust him? Could she trust him to come back to her, to be loyal to her? She didn't know, but she didn't know who she could trust, she had nothing to lose. If she trusted Robin and he betrayed her then she would happily wait for her death, but if she trusted Robin and he made her happy, then she still won, either way it seemed she would receive some sort of release, she wouldn't have to carry on being this monster that she had become. Regina and the Evil Queen were at constant war with one another, currently she was Regina masquerading as the Evil Queen, but she didn't know how long it would be, before her evil side decided that she wanted to come out and play again.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow, she wasn't going to go so sleep, she was just going to rest her eyes… for a few… minutes.

* * *

There was a loud crash and she startled awake, only to feel someone running their fingers through her hair, to begin with, she completely forgot where she was, who she was and what she was doing; she let out a loud scream and pulled away.

"Hey, hey it's me, shush," Robin's comforting voice floated through the air and she relaxed of course it was Robin, this whole setup was to catch him.

"Don't touch me," she spat, moving out of bed, she had to put on a little performance first, before she simply fell into his arms and let him kiss away all her troubles.

"Regina, I need you," he stood up, grabbing her arms, "Regina, please, I can't stop thinking about you, about us," his hand came to her cheek as he played with her hair again, "I'm going crazy." He rested his forehead against hers, pulling her close, "please."

"You're a thief," she pushed him away gently, "you stole from the villagers, why would you do that?" she knew exactly why, to get her attention, but she needed to pretend that she was clueless, that she had forgotten about him and he wasn't the person she thought about every second of every day. She cast him an annoyed look, "you know I have no choice."

"What? Regina?" his eyes went wide, "what are you talking about?"

"The villagers are out for blood Robin, they came to me."

"I won't let them hurt you," he shook his head.

"It's not me they want to hurt," she stated, "it's you."

"I'm gonna give everything back, Gina, I'm going to give back what I stole, I only stole it to try and gain your attention."

"I knew it," she scoffed, pointing at him, "I told you that I never wanted to see you again Robin, that if I did, I would kill you."

"Regina, come on, you were angry that day, you pushed me away, but I'm here now."

"It's not good enough!" she shouted, "you didn't fight for me Robin, you made me so many false promises, you told me that you wouldn't leave, well so much for that Robin, you did leave! The same day you left! You left me, you promised me that you were in this for keeps, that you were going to help me, but as soon as I threaten your life a little bit, you give up on me!"

"I was giving you space, I thought you might need some time to cool off."

"Two months of fucking time?! Really, how is that supposed to help me, you were just another person that I lost, that I let down!" She realised exactly what she was feeling, hurt, she felt hurt that he hadn't come back for her, he promised he'd save her, then just left her alone again, just like that.

"You didn't let me down," he shook his head, "and I'm sorry."

"Why now? Why do you chose now to come back?"

"I was missing you."

She shook her head, "I don't believe you Robin, I think you're a liar, you're lying to me right this minute," he reached out to touch her and she pulled away violently, "don't touch me!" she screamed. "You gave me the worst thing you could give a person, hope."

"Regina, come on…"

"Rivers! Berkley!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes, "Regina, what are you doing?"

"Rivers! Berkley!" she could see he was freaked out and so he should be, her aim was to make sure that he never left her again and to do that, she would have to teach him a lesson.

The two guards rushed inside, looking from her to Robin, "your majesty?"

"Seize him," she ordered, she knew he could out run them, that he could escape, but he was standing still, unmoving. "What are you doing?" she asked as her men took his arms, "why aren't you escaping?! You can, you can just leave! Robin, try and escape god damn it!" She didn't understand, he just shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers, working to unnerve her slightly.

"I made that mistake once already, I'm not going to again, so you can do what you please with me your majesty, but I will not leave."

Her heart swelled and she nearly smiled at him, instead she just shook her head, "very well, take him to the dungeons and chain him up." She waved her hand, dismissing them from the room.

"Regina, I'm not going to give up on you! I'm not!" he yelled as he was dragged out of the room by her guards. The doors slammed behind him and she stared at the door, before moving back to the bed and sitting down.

He was crazy, why didn't he just run? Why didn't he leave when she had given him the chance? It didn't make any sense, unless, unless he was choosing her, why would he chose her? She'd threatened to kill him, she'd been the one to push him away the first time, she knew that, but why now would he want to stay when she was literally offering him a get out of jail free card?

It was so good seeing him again, feeling his touch, his hands caressing her skin; looking into his blue eyes that found their way deep into her soul, breaking down her defences as he wrapped himself around her, making her need him, rely on him even. She took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, she'd had her plan, the guards would try and get him and he would bolt, but he hadn't done, so now she didn't know what she was going to do, she had him hanging in her dungeon for god's sake.

She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything but Robin, anything but him being in that dark, dank place. Suddenly an image of her men beating him came into her mind, she didn't want that, that was the last thing she wanted, but she hadn't given any orders as to how they should treat him, none at all. What if they hurt him? She couldn't just lie there and think about him being hurt, she couldn't do it, she couldn't allow it, as evil as they might think her to be, she wouldn't allow someone she was beginning to care for to be brutalised by her men, she knew what they were capable of.

She jumped out of bed when something else came to mind, she hurried over to her balcony and found Henderson slumped against a wall out there, loud snoring coming from him, she kicked him and he fell over, so either he had drunk so much he was unconscious, or Robin had found some way to drug him, clever, very clever. She smirked and shook her head, before leaving Henderson on the balcony to go find Robin, the fresh air would do him good.

She arrived at the dungeons find Robin hanging in a cell, his hands and feet bound by chains, taking a deep breath she shook her head, "Berkley, Rivers."

"Your majesty," they stood up from their posts, "we did with the prisoner what you asked."

"I see that, thank you," she nodded, looking at Robin who couldn't hear her from where he was, "you may leave us now, go back to barracks." She saw that he was about to argue and shook her head, "I can take care of the prisoner from here, please go find Henderson and take him back with you, I'd prefer not to have that waste of space cluttering my balcony."

They nodded and left her to it, once she heard the main door close, she walked towards the cell, "Robin."

His head shot up and he met her gaze, "Regina."

She unlocked the metal door and walked in, it really was dreary down here, perfect for people who deserved to be down here, not Robin.

"Look, Regina I know you're angry at me, I should have come after you that day, but I wanted to give you space, I didn't want to push you, I'm an idiot I know that, please Regina."

"Don't talk to me like you know how I feel," she breathed, "don't talk to me like you know what I am going through, you have no idea!"

"Tell me, tell me all that."

"I can't," she shook her head.

"I know it's you."

"What?" she glared at him not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Regina, it's you isn't it, not her, I can see the differences between you and the Evil Queen. Right here right now, you're Regina," he grinned.

She shook her head, he was right, she couldn't be anyone but Regina when it came to him, it was as though the Evil Queen was scared of Robin, sure she would make the odd appearance, snapping at him sometimes, but Regina felt as though she had more control when she was with him. She walked closer and touched his face gently, casting him a small smile, before running her hands down up arms and unlocking the restraints there, followed by the ones on his ankles. She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, "how do you know that? How do you know that I don't want to just kill you, right here, right now?"

"Because I know what you really want," his hands came to her waist, "and it doesn't involve killing anyone," he moved his face closer to hers so that they were breathing the same air, her breath quickened as she felt his hands slip under her tight top and he ripped it open, showing his strength, which terrified and excited her at the same time. Her breasts were bare in front of him, before they had been peeking over her corset top, but now they were totally exposed, as was her stomach. He slipped it off her and dropped it to the ground, before his hands came to her breasts and he touched them, "is this what you want Regina?" he asked, pressing his lips across her shoulder, before looking up at her.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she gave into him, she needed to feel, needed him to make her feel again like he had done before.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek, "I missed you," he whispered, kissing across her jaw, before moving to her lips and kissing her deeply. Her mouth melded to his as she moaned and deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. She had missed his mouth, missed the magic he could make with it, the feelings he could evoke deep within her.

His hands ran up her arms and back again, before moving to her wrists, he grabbed them and before she knew what hit her, he clipped them into place in the handcuffs that were attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. She heard the click of the lock and the harsh metal against her skin. She tore her lips from his and looked up at her hands that were way above her head, "no," she shook her head, looking at him, "no!"

"Babe, relax."

"Robin, let me out! Let me out!" She cried, twisting and turning, trying to get loose from her restraints.

"Shush," he carefully touched her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never hurt you."

"Why?" she whispered, staring at him with hatred in her eyes, "why are you doing this?"

He removed his hands from her completely and pulled back, "I thought you might like to try something."

"What?" she asked, her heart beat speeding up as she looked into his eyes, trying to work out what he was talking about.

"If you don't want to, tell me now and I promise I will let you out."

"Try what?"

"God, you really don't know do you?" he shook his head.

"Robin, you're scaring me a little here." She admitted and it took a lot to scare her, it was probably because of everything she had gone through with Leopold and her lack of trust in people, that she was scared now. She liked to be in control of her own body, she liked to be able to escape if she had to, with her hands tied like this, she couldn't escape, could barely move, not that she thought Robin was going to kill her, or even hurt her, but she just felt nervous about what he was doing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you'd know what bondage was."

"I… no," she whispered. So much for pretending to be someone well versed in sex, because clearly that was what he was talking about, it was obvious from the way he was looking at her, so he wanted to tie her up? Wasn't that a little insane? Not that she had any right to call anyone else insane, considering who she was, but, she didn't know about this, didn't know whether she wanted to or not.

He sighed and shook his head, moving his hands to her wrists, "I'm gonna let you down okay…"

"No don't, teach me."

"What?" he asked, searching her eyes as he moved closer to her.

"I want you to teach me," she stated, "show me Robin."

"Regina are you sure, I'm not going to do this if you are uncomfortable with it."

He looked hesitant, so she stared at him more intently, a flirtatious smirk coming onto her features, "Robin Hood, as your Queen, I demand you to show me."

He grinned and caressed her shoulders gently, "if it gets too much I want you to tell me okay, promise?"

"Yes."


	5. Something new

**Hi! I am sooo sorry about how long it has taken me to update this story. The thing was I was really, really worried about writing the bondage scene, it is the first one I have ever written! (Unless you count tying hands with a dressing gown, which let's be honest is pretty PG compared to this) :P So I was putting it off, I am really nervous about this so please let me know if I did it justice or not. I am literally hiding behind my hands worrying about it.**

 **Trigger Warning: Practice of BDSM**

* * *

The dungeon was dark, only lit by a couple of flickering candles and torches that were attached to the walls. There were no windows, which meant no fresh air; there was the odd drip of water coming from somewhere Regina couldn't determine. The floor of the cell was covered in straw that she could imagine being extremely uncomfortable to sit upon, but that covered the stone floor which was rough and sharp from the way it had been cut into the existing rocks, as were the walls. As well as being dark it was freezing cold and Regina could feel her bare nipples harden at the harsh contrast in temperature between her body and the air.

She stared at Robin, this took trust, a lot of trust and the question was, could she trust him? Would she put herself in his hands, surrender herself to him, to whatever he was going to do to her; from what he was saying it would be pleasurable, but how did she know she could believe that? How could she know that he wouldn't do away with the evil queen at the first chance he got?

Part of her was saying that he couldn't be trusted, that he was a thief, yet the other part of her was telling her to just let go, to allow him to take control, to sacrifice herself to him, allow him to do whatever he pleased to her.

He was watching her too, she could see his eyes taking her in as he moved closer, one hand sliding down her body, his palm flat across her stomach as his fingers pushed under the band of her tight leather trousers, "I think these need to come off," he stated, moving his hand to cup her sex, earning a low moan from her as she closed her eyes and tried to gain some friction against him, trying to make him move his hand and stimulate her instead of keeping still like he was doing. "Regina, stop moving."

"Do something then," she scoffed, glaring at him. Instead of doing something she wanted him to, he loosened his grip on her and pulled his hand from her pants so that he wasn't touching her whatsoever. "Nooo, hey! That is not…"

"Shushhh," he pressed a single finger to her lips as she stared him down, nobody had ever shushed her before, well Leopold had done it a couple of times when they had been alone and she had cried at night, not telling him what it was about, however Leopold apparently didn't have the patience to deal with people who were upset, he just told them to shut up. She had soon learnt how not to cry, that to bottle it all up inside, shove it deep down was the best option, she hadn't meant for him to see her like that in the first place, she had vowed never to let him see her cry, never let him see her weak. That, however, was in the past, and this was Robin, not Leopold, Robin wasn't going to hurt her and she wasn't crying.

"Did you just shush me?" she rose her eyebrows at him.

He simply cast her a look telling her to do what he said, before his fingers touched her again, skimming over her belly as he brushed his fingertips across her skin in a gentle movement which was almost tickling her. Then suddenly, catching her completely by surprise, his hands took hold of the leather of her pants and he literally ripped them from her body, leaving her stood in her knee-high boots, with nothing else apart from her hair covering her modesty. She wanted to cover herself, put her hands over herself, but she couldn't they were tightly fastened above her head in thick iron cuffs chained to the ceiling.

Her breath quickened as she saw him take a step back and stare at her body, when she had the sexy gowns and other tight clothes she felt powerful and hot, sensual, however standing there wearing practically nothing made her feel slightly self-conscious, as though he would be judging every inch of her body. "You really are the fairest of them all," he breathed, his voice coming out all husky, showing that he was clearly affected by her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound strong, confident, seductive even.

"Oh, you have no idea what's in store for you," he smirked at her, placing one finger on her shoulder and running it up her arm, before descending again, swirling it down to her collarbone and circling around her breasts. Then he replaced his finger with his lips and sucked her nipple into his mouth, nibbling gently and earning a hiss from her. She closed her eyes and her head lolled on her shoulders a little, she was glad for the stimulation, but she really needed attention in other places also.

His teeth scraped across the sensitive flesh before he changed the pressure and flattened his tongue to run it across the area he had just aggravated, soothing the delightful sting. He sucked then and she couldn't help the moan that tumbled from her lips, as soon as it did, he pulled back, stopping the delicious activities he had been partaking in and pulling away from her. The freezing cold of the cell hit her wet flesh, causing her to shudder and press her thighs together as she flashed her eyes open to look at him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, moving to kiss her other breast tenderly, his eyes still on hers, the bright blues still managing to sparkle in the dim light of the dungeons.

She could trust him, that was the thought going through her head, she could trust him not to hurt her, to make sure that she was safe. She nodded, releasing a shaky breath.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"Apple," she whispered, musing that her voice had never been so quiet, she was nervous, she had never done anything like this before, never even considered doing it, not until Robin. Apart from Daniel, who wouldn't have suggested this in the first place, she hadn't had anyone she felt comfortable enough with to do it. Robin put her at ease, he took all her troubles away whenever they were together and she was sure he was going to do the same right now.

His mouth left her again, and she was standing alone, he wasn't touching her at all as he moved away from her. She watched as he took off his jacket, dropping it to the floor, the jacket was swiftly followed by his shirt, working to reveal his toned chest, she buried her teeth into her bottom lip as she stared at him, god how much she had missed seeing his beautiful body. Then there was a tearing noise and she saw him rip his shirt, pulling it apart so he was only holding a strip of it in his hands. Carefully he folded it over and moved back towards her.

She remained quiet, not knowing what he was going to do, hoping that he wasn't going to hit her with it, but she didn't think he was, he didn't look like he was. He looked into her eyes as he brought up the piece of material, "do you trust me?"

He had asked her this question more than once before, but she felt that the answer had changed since then, she nodded, "yes, I do."

"Good," he grinned, "I promise you, this is going to feel better than anything we had before this."

"Okay."

Slowly he brought the strip of the shirt up to her face and covered her eyes with it, tying it at the back of her head over her hair. She couldn't see anything through it and closed her eyes, she could feel her body shaking against her will, she was nervous and really trying not to show it, but that just seemed to make it worse. "I want you to relax," he stated, she didn't know where he was until she felt his breath ghost over her neck, "don't think, just feel."

At that moment, Regina felt something cold coast down her back, running in between her shoulder blades, she let out a heavy breath and scrunched her eyes shut, she didn't know what it was, what he was touching her with, but she knew it wasn't part of his body, it was something else. Then the object swirled on her lower back before arriving at her ass, all of a sudden it was gone again before a sharp slap rang out through the room and she gasped loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure that shot through her veins. Whatever he was holding was some kind of whip or crop, something she was guessing he found on the wrack where some of the tools of punishment hung.

She personally hadn't used them, but she knew that they had been used in the past, during Leopold's reign, how Robin was using it right now though wasn't anywhere near punishment, in fact, it was quite the opposite. "How did that feel?" he questioned as she felt his lips press against her shoulder and nuzzle into her neck, "did you like it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Again?"

Regina simply nodded in response, her lip going back to its customary place between her teeth as he ceased all contact pulling away from her. It was strange not being able to see him, but it made it more interesting, she didn't know what he was going to do at any given moment and it was exhilarating. She bent her arms slightly at her elbows and immediately felt the cold leather touch her skin there, following the line down her arm, swirling across her shoulder, she assumed he was going to go back down to her ass again, however instead he followed a route down her front.

Robin ran it across her nipple, circling it, before hitting it, not with force, it was barely even a smack, it felt more like he was flicking it, but it felt good, the first one was followed by attention to the second and a repeat of the same action. Then it carried on going, down through the valley of her breasts, swirling across her abdomen, for a brief moment she thought he was going to hit her again and scrunched her eyes shut, however, nothing came, and he instead moved even lower to the apex of her thighs.

Her breath caught in her throat as she prepared for what was to come, she buried her face against her arm waited. The crop slipped between her legs and he ran it over the top of her folds, a moan tumbling from her lips as she moved against it, trying to get him to put some pressure on her clit, "someone's impatient."

"Robin, come on, I'm dying."

"I think that's the point," he chuckled, moving the leather back up again and lightly spanking across her folds, drawing a moan from her.

"How do you know what you're doing?" she breathed.

"Regina, trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh I know you're not, because I would fry you if you did," she smirked.

"I have no doubt that you would."

Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off her face as he parted her folds and slipped the crop between them, landing at her clit and smacking it. "Oh my god!" she gasped wriggling her bottom half as he grabbed hold of her, his strong arm slipping easily around her thighs and holding her still.

"You okay?"

"Yes, again, please, again," her voice came out almost as though she was pleading him, which she was because she needed more, needed that direct stimulation that he had been holding out on. The chains were slightly digging into her wrists, but she didn't care, she wanted more, needed more.

She heard him chuckle as he loosened his grip on her in order to give her what she was asking for, he brought it down on her again, teasing her bundle of nerves until she was crying out, the noises echoing off each wall as she thrashed and moaned.

"Robin, more," she breathed, not meaning that she wanted more of the same thing, but that she wanted him to use something else to stimulate her something that wasn't as teasing, something more constant. With one last slap to the ass, he was gone again, ceasing all contact, "Robin," she called out, hearing the creak of the cell door, where was he going? "Robin? Robin! You can't leave me here like this! Robin!"

It wasn't helping that she couldn't see a thing, "where are you going? Robin?" It was deathly quiet in there, too quiet, she could hear herself thinking and the dripping of something somewhere else in the underground holdings. Her arms were beginning to ache from being held above her head for so long. She was soaking wet and throbbing between her thighs and she just needed him to come back and help her out.

All of a sudden, she felt something tickle up the back of her calf and released a shallow breath, this wasn't at all like the crop he had been using before, it was softer, more delicate and he was brushing it across her bare skin, skimming over her ass and up her back before moving around to caress over her nipples, then up her neck and towards her lips, sticking to the wetness from where she had just licked them. That was the moment she was able to determine what it was, it was a feather of some sort and he was using it to tease her more, that was even worse than the crop.

"Robin I need more than that…"

"Shush, your majesty, too loud."

"I'll show you loud in a minute if you don't give me more than…" without warning his hand had moved between her thighs and he plunged two of his fingers deep inside her, "fuck yes!" She cried, her head falling back as his other hand caressed over her neck, down to stroke across her stomach, the fingers inside her curling perfectly against her g-spot.

"What were you saying?" he asked, his lips attaching to her breast as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and his teeth.

"Oh yes! Robin!"

He descended, his mouth alternating between nips and kisses all across her skin, making his way down to where his hand was and going straight for her clit, attacking it with his mouth, sucking and licking, causing her to writhe and buck against his face and fingers, pushing them deeper inside her. She was finding it hard to contain herself and was trying to stop her orgasm, but her body was reacting intensely to his actions, everything just felt incredible this way, probably because he had worked her up so much beforehand.

"Robin," she whimpered as he added a third finger but slowed his actions, "please, please, yes, there, there, yes, oh god."

"Regina, let go." He whispered, blowing cool air over the area he had wet using his mouth and then going back to sucking on her clit again, his tongue playing with her bundle of nerves, flicking the sensitive bud. "Just come for me."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her body gave into her orgasm and her walls began to contract around his fingers, squeezing them tightly, holding them inside her, she yanked on the chains, anchoring herself to them as her body shook due to the sheer pleasure it had been exposed to. Robin helped her ride it out, carrying on his actions for a little while longer, before pulling his fingers from her body and releasing her clit with a loud popping sound.

She felt one hand skim back up her body and heard a sucking noise, "you taste so good," he stated, his voice low and seductive and she just needed him, wanted to be able to watch him as he licked her juices from his fingers, because she knew that was exactly what he was doing.

Her legs were trembling as he held her up, pressing his lips to hers allowing her to taste herself on his on his tongue. She kissed him deeply, wanted more than anything to touch him, to run her fingers across his chest, feel his muscles under her hands, but she was still strung up. Her wrists hurt from where she has been detained, the metal of the cuffs digging into her skin slightly. That had been intense, even more so than the other times they had done stuff. The one difference this time had been trust, the other times she had been wary she hadn't know if she could trust him completely, therefore hadn't been able to fully relax with him, not that she had been relaxed this time, but she had trusted him and that made a lot of difference

"I need to be inside you," he groaned and she felt his hardness press against her leg.

"I need that too, can you..." she gasped as his fingers played with her clit again.

"Can I what?"

"I want to look at you," she whispered, feeling rather sentimental saying that, but she wanted to look into his eyes as he made love to her, no it wasn't making love was it? What they had wasn't love, was it? It couldn't possibly be, she trusted him, yes, but love?

She heard a brief laugh as his hand came to the back of the strip of shirt that was covering her eyes and he undid it, dropping it to the ground. "Hello there beautiful," he smirked.

She looked at him, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room, at some point he had removed all his clothes and was standing completely naked in front of her. She smiled up at him, "what are you waiting for? I thought you needed to be inside me."

"I do," he nodded, "I've been going out of my mind these past months without you. I think in the couple of times we were together I became somewhat addicted to you."

"Hmm, I didn't even notice you weren't here to be honest," she shrugged casually before offering him a smirk.

He grinned at her and grasped her waist, lifting her effortlessly and allowing her to wrap her legs around him, relieving some of the pressure from her arms as they came to surround his neck. She stared into his eyes and felt something sizzle deep inside, her stomach fluttered and her heart beat that much faster. "You missed me, don't lie."

"Maybe a little," she smiled as he brushed his nose over hers. Then she slammed her lips against his, kissing him with all her might as he held her tight, his hands secured around her back.

"I knew it," he muttered against her lips before kissing her back deeper, his tongue brushing against hers, taking her breath away. She was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't notice his hand moving from her back to the space between them. Then all of a sudden, he moved his cock to her entrance and thrust inside her, filling her to the hilt.

She tore her lips from his and let out a loud moan, fuck yes, she had missed that, missed the feeling of him inside her, his cock filling her perfectly as though they were sculpted to fit together.

"Did you miss this?" He asked, beginning to move, thrusting up into her, moving her with his hands, using the chains that were still restricting her hands to help him, "did you miss my dick inside you?"

"Yes! Yes! God Robin," she breathed, pressing her forehead to his as she moved in rhythm with him. She was a little overwhelmed by the whole experience, never in a million years had she ever thought that it would feel that good to be with someone in such a way. Suddenly she felt him move her slightly so that she was backed up against the wall and he could pound into her easier.

Her eyes rolled back as he continued to give her the most intense pleasure imaginable, what they were doing had never seen gentle, it was rough and dirty and she loved it. Her back was scraping against the rocks of the wall, his mouth devouring hers as he continued to take her, thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. Maybe he was a little over excited, but she wasn't complaining, not in the slightest, it was amazing, she liked a little pain mixed with her pleasure, when it was from Robin, she didn't care what was mixed with her pleasure.

He pulled his lips from hers and fastened them to her neck, sucking, she knew what he was doing, trying to leave a mark, but she couldn't care less. "Faster, harder, please, faster, please Robin." Suddenly her orgasm consumed her as she screamed his name, over and over again. He carried on with his movements, fighting against the clenching of her walls, until she felt him spill inside her, yelling her name as he did.

She was limp in his arms, felt like jelly, she had no idea how he was still standing, never mind holding her up. She dropped her head to his shoulder and tried to regain her breath, she needed to move her arms, needed to move everything. But she was just so tired, their activities had taken their toll on her and she was shattered.

His hands coasted down her back as she felt him slip out from inside her. He then moved her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style and unclipped the cuffs fastening her hands up to the ceiling. Her arms immediately dropped, wrapping around his neck as she buried her head against his chest. Her eyes were still closed as she simply basked in the feeling of having him back with her, having him complete her again.

He bent down and picked something up, using it to cover her before beginning to walk with her, carrying her out of the cell. She felt his grip on her loosen as he moved somewhat, she guessed he was pulling on his pants, but didn't have the energy to open her eyes and look, she felt like she needed to sleep for years, snuggle into his arms and never leave that spot.

She knew he was walking up the stairs and back into the main body of the castle, she was briefly aware that they would bump into some of her knights, after all, Berkley and Rivers had been guarding the doors, she just hoped they didn't cause a scene, she didn't have the effort to reprimand them in her current state.

Before she knew it her back was coming into contact with the soft mattress of her bed, she smiled and opened her eyes, feeling exhausted, but in a good way, she was a happy tired. Then she saw him move away from her, "where are you going?" she breathed in concern, he couldn't just leave again, not after that, not after what they had shared, how she had trusted him.

Robin simply chuckled and stopped at her water jug where he poured some into a basin and dunked a cloth in it, then he walked back over to her and began to clean her with the cloth, wiping it over her body, before finally landing at the place between her thighs where he very gently wiped away any evidence of their earlier activities. He carefully pulled the duvet up to cover her and went to clean off himself. She was watching as he did so, but her eyes kept flickering as she moved in and out of consciousness.

Regina saw him come back over to the bed and felt it dip behind her as he spooned up to her back, his hand coming to hug around her waist. She buried into his embrace as he kissed her neck gently, a sleepy smile came onto her face as she threaded her fingers with his that were laid on her stomach. She hummed happily, she was so glad he was back, she had missed him, more than she would like to admit, in that short space of time he had entrenched his way into her life, into her heart even and she was kidding herself if she thought she could deny that.

She was on the cusp of sleep, her eyes shut, her mind shutting down as she was literally giving into the fatigue that set in across her body, but just as she let go of her consciousness she heard him utter three words, or she thought she did, she almost thought she heard him say I love you.


	6. Caught

**So I know this wasn't due an update yet, but it was a Birthday request from one of my amazing friends! So Happy Birthday Olivia! This is dedicated to you and I am sorry about the teasing. Hehe. Enjoy.**

 **Also, warnings for BDSM. I would love to know if you are enjoying this fic or not, whether you think it's worth continuing.**

 **(Currently not proofread so I apologise for any mistakes) Current time in italics, flashback in normal text, mainly because the whole chapter is pretty much a flashback and I figured that it would be easier to read normal text. :)**

* * *

 _She groaned as she woke to the feel of the hard stone pressed against her cheek, where the hell was she? For a moment she was slightly dazed; her clothes were scratchy against her skin, not the usual expensive velvet and other materials. She ran a hand over her face and felt a sticky substance on her forehead. What was actually going on? Pulling her hand back, she looked at her fingers and found that they were coated in red, she bleeding and there was a clear cut right on her forehead._

 _Letting out a little whimper, she righted her stance and leant against the wall, closing her eyes as a bought of nausea washed over her. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to tamper down the feeling of sickness as she stretched, her whole body was aching and she was completely at a loss for why. Opening her eyes, she looked to the opposite wall and saw the iron bars that kept her. She was in a cell? How in the world had she got here, it wasn't her own dungeon, she knew that much, so it must have belonged to someone else, the question was, who?_

* * *

"Well hello there your highness," a deep voice sounded from the doorway, Regina looked up from where she was sat in her chaise chair and rested her chin on her hand as she took in his form, a smirk appearing on her face. She put down the parchment she was reading from and tilted her head.

"You've been gone a good while," she stated, looking to the window and seeing that it was just getting dark outside, he had left earlier that day, in fact he had been gone when she woke up, leaving her a note claiming to have other business to take care of that day and although she was possessive, she wasn't going to say that he couldn't leave the castle, he wasn't her prisoner, he could come and go as he pleased and that was something she felt was a step forward when it came to her controlling her evil tendencies, she could have quite easily restrained him with her magic, but she didn't, instead she chose to allow him to do as he wanted.

Not that she had made for all that good company that day anyhow, she had been exhausted from their activities the night before, Robin really had put her through her paces, pushed her to breaking point, quite literally and she had come harder than she ever had before. Truthfully it had been quite the experience, he made her feel like no one ever had before and that was something special, something that she cherished and there weren't many things in life that she did.

"I had things to do," he grinned, dropping his cape onto a nearby chair as he removed his shirt and dropped that also. She watched him, biting her bottom lip until she noticed the deep cut down his side which was bruised and streaming with blood.

"Robin!" She shot up from her seat and moved over to him quickly, "oh my goodness! How did you do this?" she asked, looking closer at his injury.

"Would you believe me if I said I got caught on a birch tree?"

"Definitely not! This was done by a blade, someone did this to you!" she stated seething and trying to stop her insides from boiling. How dare someone hurt him?! He belonged to her, no, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that he was his own person and he didn't belong to her or anyone else. "Who did this to you?!" She rasped, touching the tender area around it and earning a pained groan from him in response.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, his hand coming to hers and moving it from him gently as he walked over to the wash bowel which was on the cabinet beside her dresser.

"It matters to me," she scoffed, turning to look at him as he carefully dabbed it, "Robin let me…"

"I got it, you don't need to summon the help," he chuckled.

"I was going to say let me do it, but you are right the maid would probably be more apt at that sort of thing… but that is beside the point," she shook her head, coming closer to him and placing a hand on his arm, "I would very much like to heal this with my magic."

"No, you promised me that you wouldn't use it anymore."

"Yes, but this laceration looks deep, it could get infected."

"It won't I have some salve for it," he muttered, going to sit down on the chair she had been occupying earlier, but she grabbed him and scoffed.

"I do not think so, you are covered in dirt and since you have forbidden me from using my magic I have no way to clean the thing."

"I just think you want me to take my pants off," he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you got me," she rolled her eyes as she watched him take off his trousers before half sitting, half laying down on the chaise as she came up to him and took the cloth from his hand, squishing herself in the tiny space beside him as she began dabbing the wound carefully. "Tell me Robin who did this to you."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" she whispered, it was definitely something sharp that had sliced through his skin, not a blunt blade so it was someone who had enough resources to sharpen their weapons.

"Because you won't like my answer," he stated, his hand going to her hair, "and I am not having you go after them, it was a squabble nothing more."

"Tell me!" She snapped, dropping the cloth back in the basin as she stood up, "tell me right now!"

"I'm not going to tell you Regina."

"Are you disobeying an order given to you by your Queen?"

"Yes," he nodded standing and placing his hands on her arms, he was getting too cocky for his own good, pushing her boundaries, she didn't let people in and when she did, she expected them to follow the rules she set out, or at least recognise her as their superior. Robin seemed to do neither of those and she should punish him for that, had he been anyone else she would have, but this was Robin, she could never hurt him, never truly cause him harm.

She simply narrowed her eyes at him in a deadly glare, "I will remind you that I could end your life with a wave of my hand, one flick of the wrist and your lovely neck would be snapped in two."

"Duly noted your majesty and had I been anyone else you would be truly terrifying at this very moment, but you don't fool me, I know you and I wish you would trust me to be able to protect you."

"Protect me?" She rose her eyebrows at him, "seems you can't even protect yourself," she gestured to his wound and shook her head, "sit back down please."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Glad you haven't completely forgotten my title."

"What, do you really expect me to call you that all the time?" he joked, tucking her hair behind her ear as she took the little pot of the natural salve and applied a little of it to his injury. She was now positioned between his legs as she bent down to his height and he sat up straight.

"Hmm."

"Like, oh yes your majesty! Oooh god! Your highness, you feel so good, god! Majesty! My Queen, just like that! Fuck yes!" he moaned and she looked at him completely stunned what the hell was he actually doing? "You're so wet your majesty! So tight, god yes Queenie yes! Your highness I'm coming, my Queen I'm coming!"

"Shut up!" she shoved him letting out a lough laugh as she realised that he was pretending to call her name during sex, as though to prove his point that some of the time it sounded stupid and he was doing a good job of that because it was ridiculous. "Queenie? That's a silly name," she almost giggled.

"I think you suit it."

"I think not," she shook her head, "I really wish you would allow me to simply heal you."

"You are healing me."

He was such a cocky bastard sometimes she didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or smack him, "I'm going to heal you, I don't care what you have to say about it…" he grabbed her wrist as she went to hover it over his wound, holding it tight as her eyes flashed to his in alarm. "Robin."

"I said no."

"Let go of me," she spat, pulling her arm out of his grasp and standing to move across the room again, "you do not own me Robin Hood and I do not appreciate you grabbing me like that," she almost growled as she cocked her head, turning to look at him, rubbing her wrist where his hand had been, "I think you have become too comfortable and you have forgotten your place. I on the other hand know exactly where we stand."

"Regina, I didn't mean to hurt you, oh god, did I hurt you?" he hurried over to her, "please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't," she breathed, "you just caught me off guard that's all."

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just don't want you using your magic."

"Robin magic was given to me for a reason and if I can't use it for good then what is the point?" she sighed, taking into account that he had just called her baby, which was very peculiar, but at that moment she didn't feel the need to comment on it. "Please, give me the chance to make up, even a little bit, for the hurt I have caused in the past."

"Fine," he sighed, "but after this, no more magic, right?"

"Right," she nodded in agreement, not that she knew why she was agreeing to it, damn her heart and the feelings she was gaining towards this man, making her do things that she never normally would. If any other lover had told her not to use her magic, she would have probably told him where to stick it and used her magic to transport him somewhere horrible, but no, this was Robin and Robin had managed to get under her skin, she couldn't stop it, she felt too much for him to even want to.

She moved him over to her bed and laid him down before climbing on with him and allowing her hands to hover over his wound, causing the broken flesh to knit back together, healing the injury and pressing her lips to the mended skin. "Thank you," he whispered, playing with her hair gently.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," he grinned, pressing his lips to the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest for a brief moment, still straddling his lap.

"What are you doing to me thief?" she sighed, tracing his muscles slowly, running her fingertips across his nipple and closing her eyes.

"Currently, not a lot, but I could definitely be doing something to you if you wanted it." A cheeky smirk came onto his face as he ran a hand down her body, caressing her though her silk robe.

"You've just been injured."

"And you just healed me so I am all good to go."

"You just don't give up do you?" she chuckled feeling his hardness already pressed against her, "and here was I thinking that we tired each other out last night."

"Ah no, I could never be tired of you your majesty, you are quite addictive."

"Anyone would think you were obsessed with me," she quipped.

"Oh I am, completely and utterly obsessed with all that is you."

* * *

Regina was laid on the bed with her hands bound behind her, tied to the head of the bed, her ankles were also restrained, preventing her from moving at all, she had no idea why she was letting him do all this to her, well, she did, it was because of how good it had felt before when they had been in the dungeon. "What is your fascination with tying me up?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. She was trying not to show her insecurity's, but she didn't know if she trusted him one hundred percent as of yet.

"I like to bring you pleasure," he muttered, tracing her stomach with the back of his hands before following the trail with his lips and stopping at the junction of her thighs, "does this bring you pleasure."

"Not when you tease me it doesn't," she snapped, rolling her eyes, causing him to drop his hand and stand from the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked as he walked to her bedside table and opened the top drawer removing a blindfold and coming back to her, fastening it over her eyes. "Now don't move."

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you," she scoffed, laying her head back on the pillow.

"I like to pride myself on my comedic talents," he quipped and she knew he was flashing her one of those smug smiles, she could picture it in her mind.

"Oh you are lucky my hands are restrained outlaw."

"Hey, you know I'm a reformed thief," he laughed.

"Reformed since when?"

"Excuse me madam, I'll have you know that I am not the thief I once was."

"You will tell me anything," she smirked as silence fell upon the room and she swallowed heavily, "Robin?" This was what she hated about the blindfold, not knowing where he was at any given moment. She couldn't hear anything in the room apart from her heavy breathing, she wanted to move and find him, remove the blindfold and look for him, but she knew that he obviously had a plan and it involved her being pleasured in some way.

She was getting restless, how long was he planning on leaving her tied up this way, without even trying to talk to her, keep her calm. Was he even in the room anymore? She felt as though she had been lying there for hours when in reality it had only been about ten minutes, nevertheless her patience was wavering. "Robin! Please! I want you to untie me now! This isn't funny anymore! Robin! Please, untie me! Robin!" She tried thrashing, wanting to break the restraints, but it didn't work and she felt the panic wash over her. "Robin! Let me loose! Robin!"

"Shush," she felt him caress her cheek gently as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm here, it's okay, I went to get some things, you're alright," he reassured rubbing her arm.

"What things?" she breathed, wanting to reach out and touch him but not being able to because of the rope securing her arms.

"Nothing to worry yourself about. I promise you I will never hurt you Regina, or do something you don't like okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, "just tell me what you're doing before you just walk out of the room please."

"I will, I swear it," he kissed her again before kissing her cheek and moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?!"

"Nowhere, I'm right here okay."

"Yes."

She scolded herself for seeming so needy with him, she was pathetic really, why was she being so ridiculous, she knew he was devoted to her, that he would never hurt her, not intentionally anyway. He had promised her, promised he wouldn't leave again, that he would… "oh my!" she gasped shooting up as far as she could, feeling something freezing on her stomach, was it ice? It felt like ice.

Trying to regulate her breathing she dropped her head back to the pillow, "what is that?"

"Ice."

She was right, she knew it was, could tell by the puddle of wetness it left behind, slowly he began to run it down her body tracing it gently over her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as she closed her eyes behind the blindfold. He moved it across her public bone and she couldn't help the little squeak she let out, it was cold, really cold, but it felt good, contrasted with the heat in the room. Once he was within milometers of her clit he moved it back up again, past her navel and up to her collar bone, his lips now following it, spreading a mixture of feelings through her.

Taking his time, he slipped the ice up her neck and she cocked her head to one side as it came over her jaw and then traced over her lips, seeming to almost freeze them as it went, then his lips were back on hers in a bruising kiss moving the ice and laying it on her belly button as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running across her cold lips that had stiffened somewhat due to the frozen water. "Robin," she breathed against him.

"Shush, don't make a noise," he almost ordered, moving from her lips to kiss down her body, skimming over her collarbone and finding her nipple, suddenly she felt his mouth surround it, his tongue brushing over her and then the ice moved again, she knew where it was heading and also knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the noise she was going to let out once it got there.

As expected he used it to circle her other nipple, causing it to harden even further, almost to the point where it was painful, as though it had frozen. His mouth then swapped to cover that one and the ice went over to the one he had been sucking on, causing her to gasp and immediately regret it as he held her down and ceased all stimulation.

"What did I say?"

"Not to make a noise," she whispered.

"And what did you do?"

"I made a noise," she sighed.

"Yes, you did, and I think you need to be punished for that."

"Punished?" she whispered hesitantly. That didn't sound like much fun, how was he going to punish her? Was he going to hit her? What if he did? She would never be able to look at him again and she couldn't bare that, couldn't bare not being able to look at him. Surely he wouldn't strike her, would he?

He moved closer to her ear, "I promised you that I won't hurt you," he breathed, "you have to trust that I won't." He clearly sensed her hesitance, he was good like that, it was something she admired him for, "do you trust me your majesty?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded.

"Good," he kissed her before his hand moved down between her legs as he touched her for the first time since they had started this, rubbing her clit before dropping lower and playing with her entrance, "you're so wet, is this for me?" he asked.

"All for you."

"I thought so my Queen," he stimulated her clit more making her want to cry out, but she restrained herself, knowing that it would annoy him even more, not that she thought it was actually annoying him, he was just playing, that was all this was, it was role play, he didn't really want to punish her and she had to keep reminding herself of that, he would never hurt her, that was what she repeated to herself. "I think I need to taste you before I punish you."

All she could do in response was nod as she felt his nose push down over her stomach before his mouth enclosed around her clit and he sucked, flicking his tongue over it as he lapped at her. She tried not to moan at the feeling, but he was so incredibly talented with his mouth that she couldn't stop it. As soon as the noise left her lips, he dropped her clit and she knew he had sat up between her thighs. "Oh dear."

Oh dear indeed. She felt his hands go to her ankles as he undid the restraints there, before taking her by complete surprise and flipping her so that she was laid on her front and administering a slap across her ass causing her to gasp, luckily the noise was muffled by the pillows her face was buried in. She took a deep breath, since when did being spanked hurt so good? It sparked arousal though her and she was glad it had that affect and not one that made her scared of him, had it been on any other part of her body, it might have been a different story all together.

There was another and she clenched her teeth together almost tempted to seek his hand out with her ass. She found that she liked being spanked rather a lot and it hadn't been what she was expecting, not in the slightest. The next slap was given to her other cheek and she moaned into the pillow her arse thrusting towards him, almost pleading for him to do it again.

"You like that?" he asked, kissing the base of her back before spanking her again and rubbing the spot to soothe it, all she could do was nod in response. Then he was pulling her hips upwards so that she was knelt on the bed, resting on her elbows, his hands caressed her waist and across her thighs before he rubbed her backside with one hand and moved his other to seek out her arousal, circling her clit. She felt him grasp his cock and run it through her folds, making sure that he was coated in her wetness, brushing her clit with his tip as she moaned into the pillow, hoping to muffle it from him, but failing as she felt him spank her again, just resulting in another moan.

Once he was slick from her arousal, she felt the tip of his cock line up with her entrance and suddenly he thrust inside her all at once, filling her to the hilt and earning a proper cry of pleasure from her. "Oh god!" there was another spank causing her to clench around him, she was so close and all he had done was work her up, he hadn't even really moved inside her or touched her clit all that much. "Robin, please!" At this he pulled out and thrust back into her, knocking her forward as her walls tightened around him again.

His arm came around her and he held her tight allowing him to thrust in and out of her at a pace that was a lot more satisfying for the both of them, rocking his hips against hers. His other hand slipped between her legs as he played with her clit, continuing to pump into her hot wet core, the both of them making noises of satisfaction as he did. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, this angle was perfect, it made sure that he hit her G-spot just right and had her moaning loudly, uncontrollably, knowing that she was going to be 'punished' for it, "oh god Robin!" He administered a slap to her ass, causing her eyes to roll back, that was it, that was exactly what she had needed. "Ooooh yes!"

"Are you close?" He groaned against her, picking up the pace of his thrusts, clearly not caring about her making any noise. On one particular thrust, she felt so much pleasure that she almost screamed, letting out little whimpers as her arms buckled and she held herself up on her forearms her head buried into the pillow, her ass raised even further.

"So fucking close!" she cried, "I'm gonna come! I am!"

"Good, cos I don't think I can hold it any longer. You're so beautiful, I lo… need you so badly!" his pace increased and he found her clit again, rubbing her in just the way he knew she liked, in just the way he knew made her come undone, made her scream his name as her orgasm crashed down on her, this time wasn't any expectation, she came around his cock, clenching onto him as though she needed him inside her, she could hear his noises of pleasure as she succumbed to everything. Her legs were like jelly and they trembled and he carried on, still not having come yet, she was becoming extra sensitive and she really needed him to come inside her before she had to push him away.

"Robin," she purred and that was all it took, his grip on her tightened and his whole body stiffened as he came inside her with a loud shout. She collapsed onto her stomach trying to catch her breath as he pulled out of her and dropped to the side. "Holy shit," she breathed.

"I know," he chuckled, his hands brushing over her back as he lowered his mouth to kiss across her shoulder, "that was amazing."

"So amazing," she nodded, trying to turn but not quite managing because of the restraints on her arms, "could you maybe…"

"Seize her."

Both their gazes flashed to the doorway where they saw Charming and a couple of white nights standing, Robin grabbed something to immediately cover her body from their view, "what are you doing in here? How did you even get up here?" Regina snapped.

"Well, your lover of course," Charming laughed darkly.

"What?" her heart dropped to her stomach as she looked at Robin, "Robin?" she whispered, "you, no." she looked up at her wrists, knowing there was no way for her to use her magic without her hands, "you planned this? The whole time? I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"No! Regina how could you think that?!"

"Well it's just perfectly convenient that I am already tied up for them, that I can't use my magic! UNTIE ME! Robin!" He nodded frantically his hands trying to work at the knots, clearly seeing that she had no alternative other than her magic in this situation.

But before he could undo the knots, the prince placed a cuff on her wrist and yanked her, slicing through the rope with a sword and pulling her with him. "Let go of her!" Robin yelled, shooting off the bed.

"She's a prisoner and she needs to be tried for her crimes against the kingdom."

"Regina is your queen and you will do well to remember that!" Robin snapped, "now let go of her before I make you," he glared at them.

She felt totally exposed and ashamed in her nakedness, part of her just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there and the other part of her wanted to claw Charming's eyes out. "Really, you think you can make me? You are nothing but a mere thief, in fact I am rather surprised she even let you into her bed, but then again she is a whore who opens her legs for any man."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked to the ground, where the fuck was the Evil Queen when she needed her, because right now Regina wasn't handling this situation very well. "Don't you dare call her that, you don't know her, not like I do!" Robin fought back, "at least let her cover herself! Have you no shame, or respect!"

"Fine," Charming rolled his eyes and allowed Robin to hand her robe to her, she pulled it on gingerly and shook her head. "Now we take her back to the summer palace where she will be executed for her crimes, which include treason, murder and witch craft."

"Regina," Robin tried to reach out for her, but two of Charming's guards held him back.

"Robin," she whispered.

"Please! Please don't hurt her."

"She did this to herself, no one else, she'll be executed by Saturday's sunrise."

With that they held her tight, pulling her from the room, dragging her, she didn't see the point in fighting anymore, it was a battle she was going to lose, a battle she always lost, she knew that finally this life was over for her, she was just happy that she'd had the chance to be with Robin, to know what it felt like to be truly happy, in a way she'd got to experience her happy ending, have a taste of what a life like that would be like. At least she could die knowing what it was like to make love and not just to fuck.

She looked around at Robin and smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "Regina! Regina! I love you! Okay! I love you and I won't let them do this to you! I promise! I will save you! I love you so much!"

She gasped, her mouth dropping open as she stared at him, part of her had already known it to be the truth, but to properly hear it from him changed everything, how could she just accept that she was meant to die? That she was meant to leave him, that he loved her, it was in that moment when her eyes spotted the tattoo on his wrist, a lion on a shield. Her eyes widened as she realised what this was, what they had, "Robin!" she yelled, trying to fight against the prince and his guards, "let me go! Let me go!" she tried to twist her wrist out of Charming's grasp, but he simply bent it in a way that had her screaming in pain.

"Regina!" She saw Robin punch one of the guys in the face and try to get them off him, but they hit him with something and she saw him fall to the ground.

"Robin! No! No please! I love you! Robin please! Please!" she saw that he was un-moving laid on the ground and her heart was breaking in two, she was going to lose her love again, going to have it torn away from her like she had the first time. Love was weakness.

"Shut her up would you!" One of the other guards yelled and with one last cry of his name, she felt something smack around her head and slipped from consciousness.


	7. The fire that consumes us

**Surprise! So things are about to take a turn for the worse! Sorry to anyone who likes David because in this fic he is plain EVIL.**

 **Triggers for violence and degredation.**

* * *

When she woke up she felt something cold and wet against her cheek, her eyes flickered and she groaned at the ache that had set in, her whole body was in agony. She couldn't really see anything due to her hazy vision, it was all a blur, she blinked twice and tried to make out where she was, but all she could see were bars which were glowing with some kind of blue light. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, wincing at the pain that radiated down her left side.

She looked to see that her robe was soaked with blood, the sticky substance tinted the purple silk turning it to an almost black colour. She was in torture, what had actually happened to her? Slowly she tried to stand, reaching out to touch the bars only to gain an electric shock in response, she pulled her hand back feeling a new burning pain where she had just been zapped. Taking a deep breath, she ran her other hand over her head only to feel something dried and crusting in her hair, more blood. Just how many places was she bleeding from?

Looking around the room which she had now found to be a cell, she moved to sit down on a stone slab with a little hay thrown on it. It was only then that she became aware of the freezing cold temperature in the room, she was shivering and could see her breath hanging in the air every time she exhaled. Pulling her legs up she tucked them into her body, hugging them as she rested her head in her lap, she needed to warm up, needed to escape, but clearly, she had been contained with magic and she could barely feel her own, it was obviously severely drained, her powers not making themselves known.

"Hello?!" She called out, hoping that someone might hear her shouting, she knew that if she could get Snow to come to her instead of her insufferable fiancé, then maybe she would find a way to escape, to get away from here and run. "Hello?!"

Regina sighed and looked at her feet, seeing that they were all grazed and cut, with a sigh she rubbed them, trying to get them warm, they were freezing, almost purple in colour due to the lack of heat in both the room and her body. She thought over the events of how she had ended up here, but she was coming up with blanks, all she knew was that David had come for her and somehow managed to take her captive.

Suddenly she felt a zap of cold run through her, not because of the temperature, but because of what she remembered, Robin, they had hurt Robin, left him for dead, what if he hadn't survived, what if he was dead on the floor of her bedchambers? She let out a shaky sob as she felt the hot tears pour down her cheek and began rocking herself back and forth. He couldn't be dead, but if he wasn't would they have taken him prisoner too or just left him there? She hadn't known, they had knocked her out before she could make sure that he was okay.

"Someone get their ass here right this minute or so help me god!" she shouted, lifting herself back up from the hay and moving towards the bars again, her feet stinging as she stood on the uneven concrete of the tower or dungeon, wherever she was, "hello?!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could having to hold her head as it seemed to make her migraine even worse than it had been before.

Someone appeared from the shadows dressed in armour and she rolled her eyes, "finally, now would you please open this door? Then I will leave and pretend this never happened," she hissed, she'd pretend it never happened once she'd snapped the un-Charming's silly little neck.

The guard narrowed his eyes at her before walking off, "hey!" she yelled, "don't you dare walk away from me! You have no idea what I'm capable of! None whatsoever!"

"Right now, I assume you are capable of very little," he rasped, his voice grave as he cast her a deadly stare, "you're a tiny woman with no power, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or does someone have to shut if for you?"

"How dare you," she spat, come to think about it he was right, without her magic she was done for, she was just a woman. Sure, she could wield a sword, but there didn't seem to be any on hand and she was rather frail in that moment.

"You are nothing but murdering scum and you deserve everything you get, I hope they torture you and make you bleed before they kill you, I hope they make you beg them to kill you."

"I think you underestimate me, I never beg, for anything and I have endured more than petty name calling in my life, your insults do little to affect me," she growled. "If you won't let me out, then tell Snow and her annoying little farm boy that I need to talk to them!"

The guard scoffed and shook his head, "whore."

"Seriously?" she cocked one eyebrow as she sat back down, "you are rude! And I am not a whore! If I do get out of here I will be putting your severed head in my trophy room." So, she wasn't going to be severing any heads, it was way too messy and completely disgusting, but she just wanted to scare him a little and hopefully that would work, but from the look on his face it hadn't.

He stepped closer to the bars and let out a menacing laugh, "if you get out of here it will be in a wooden box." With that he walked away, leaving her staring at the bars, shit, she was done for wasn't she, she had no hope and the only person who was loyal to her could be dead. Burying her head in her hands she told herself she wasn't going to cry, queens didn't cry and Evil Queens definitely didn't, but she was quickly coming to the realisation that she was a dead woman.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been in the room before she heard the metal bars moving upwards, opening her eyes she looked to the door seeing David walking in. "I see you're awake, I hope that hit to the head didn't hurt too much. Oh wait, no I hope it hurt a lot actually."

"It's fine," she muttered, holding her robe tighter about her as she looked at him in disgust, "is this how you treat all your prisoners?"

"Just the ones that are going to be executed, but as far as I'm aware you hang yours upside down over fire, so all in all I hardly think you can complain about your accommodation."

"Hmm, I didn't know your method of execution was to let your prisoners slowly freeze to death, but I must say you are doing a wonderful job of it."

"Maybe it will numb the pain of being burnt at the steak for witchcraft."

Regina rolled her eyes and rubbed the leather cuff on her wrist, what a pleasant way to die, to have the fire consume your clothes, then burn your flesh all the way through to your bones until you're nothing but a pile of ash on the bonfire. "Ooh yay, at least maybe then I might be warmer than I am right now," she stated sarcastically.

"Oh I can assure you that you will be," he cast her an evil smile as she flung one of her own back at him.

"I see you are doing your wife's dirty work, don't have any purpose of your own then, let's face it you're no Prince James now are you," she scoffed, "now he really would have been creative with his death sentence, your brother was much better at this whole playing at being the good guy game, because I can see the glimmer in your eye when you talk about murdering me, you want it, you want to see me suffer because deep down you're just as evil as I am," she rose her eyebrows seeing that she had caught him completely off guard with her words, "now run along lap dog, I bet your master is waiting for you."

"I don't answer to anyone."

"Sure you don't," she smirked folding her arms over her body, "now, if you don't mind I'd like to freeze in peace before you put me on your pathetic excuse for a bonfire," she gestured towards the outside, she had seen it through the barred window, the pile of wood with the post sticking out of the middle, the instrument of her death. She'd like to say she wasn't afraid, but that wasn't exactly the truth, she was terrified, the thought of the unprecedented pain she would most assuredly feel scared the hell out of her.

The man huffed before turning and leaving her in the cell, the bars falling back the ground clinging as they hit the stone flooring. Once he was out of ear shot she pulled her legs back under her and gave into the tears, wiping them away with the back of her hands as she tried to muffle the sobs against her skin, she was going to die and no one would care, no one but Robin, yet he might not be alive either. She felt her bottom lip tremble and hid underneath her hair, just thinking about how the long tresses would burn from her skull, sizzling in the flames.

With a sniffle, she sat up and shouted, "well guard it seems you were wrong, I shan't be taken out in a wooden box, it is to be an urn instead."

"You think they'll give you an urn? They'll let your ashes stay in the pit," he spat showing his face from the shadows.

"So be it," she sighed, "I guess I deserve it."

"Regina?"

Her eyes met those of the younger woman she had been trying to kill for so long and she looked down, she still wanted to do it, what kind of person did that make her? She should be begging for her life, asking her to spare her, not plotting which way was best to kill her. "Snow."

"Open the cell," the princess requested.

"I don't think that is a good idea madam, the whore probably wants to cause you harm."

"She isn't a whore and it would see you fit not to call her such," Snow snapped, "now I believe I am the one giving the orders, open the cell." Regina heard the guard grumble and then the bars began to move up as Snow entered, "hello."

"I would say good afternoon but it isn't really is it," Regina tutted, not directly meeting her eyes but looking at her curiously.

"Are you sorry?" the younger woman asked, taking a seat beside her as she looked up at her. Regina glanced at her step daughter and sighed, it seemed she had aged more than she should have in the time she had been on the run from her, that was probably her fault.

"In parts," she nodded, "I feel sorry for you being married to that man."

"Charming is a good man."

"Still the naïve child I see," Regina laughed humorlessly as she picked at her nail and held her robe closed tighter, feeling very conscious that she had nothing underneath it.

"Regina…"

"He's going to kill me Snow."

"No he isn't," the younger woman protested, "we're finding a way to rid you of your magic permanently and then letting you go," she reassured, "as much as you may have wronged me, I would never permit you to be killed for that wrong doing."

"Your husband would," seriously? How stupid was this woman? Did she really think that he was just going to give up and release her, he was going to kill her, she could see it, she could tell from his eyes, the way he looked at her as though she was his next victim, which she was, she knew it.

"How do you know?"

"He told me," she sighed, shivering as a breeze ran through the cell, she was only covered by flimsy silk and the cold was penetrating through it and freezing her to her core. Maybe she was being doubly punished.

"What?" Snow furrowed her eyebrows, "he promised me that he wouldn't harm you."

"Well he already broke that promise," Regina scoffed gesturing to her head and leg which were still coated in blood.

"Oh my goodness," her step daughter gasped looking more closely at the wound on her head, "he did that?"

"Oh yes," Regina sighed, "I think it might have been the handle of his sword that he slammed into my skull after having already beaten my lover," she tried to control it, but thinking of Robin made her bottom lip tremble, "I don't know if he's alive or dead, we were going to leave, run away."

"You were going to just leave the kingdom without a ruler?"

"That was the plan," Regina closed her eyes, it had been her plan, she wanted it more than anything, to run away with Robin and not have to worry about anything or ever use her magic again. "Not now though, it seems my fate is to be miserable. I may as well die, so will you tell your husband to hurry up with this execution, the sooner it's over the sooner I don't have to be living through this agony anymore."

"I won't let it happen, I will get you out, I promise," Snow hugged her tight, "I want you to be happy Regina, even if you think it's impossible. I don't want to be the person who ruined your life."

"Thank you," she sighed, "but I don't see how it will change anything."

"It will, you'll see," she smiled before standing and moving to the bars, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Your promises don't count for much," Regina mumbled under her breath before looking out of the window and seeing that the pile of wood was growing in size, David had obviously taken offence when she had said his fire was small, clearly he needed it to be bigger, she just hoped that it meant it would also burn faster, but it most likely meant the opposite.

* * *

"No! You can't do this! David! You can't!" the screaming woke Regina from her shallow sleep and she shot up seeing David opening the cell with soldiers either side of him and his wife pulling on his arm, "this isn't right! I won't let you do this! We aren't barbarians!"

"No, but she is and she needs to be dealt with," he scoffed. Regina's eyes widened as the men took hold of either arm and dragged her up from her seat, "the world is better off with her dead."

"You can't! She wants to redeem herself, we have to give her a chance!" Snow argued trying to pull the men away from Regina.

"Snow!" David yelled, "she has to die!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"David if you do this, if you kill her, I will never forgive you! I will never forgive this, it's murder!" She screamed and Regina could see the tears flooding from the woman's eyes.

"Snow," she whispered, she wasn't sure of what to say, what would be fitting for her last moments, "I'm sorry, I truly am, for all the pain I ever caused you. I just hope you can forgive me. I deserve this." Maybe she did deserve this, her conscience weighed heavy, she had killed so many, destroyed lives she deserved to die in the most horrific way imaginable. She might have ridiculed David for his lack of creativity, but there was no denying that this was going to be a painful death, sheer torture.

"See! David she said she was sorry! You can't kill her!"

"She's lying Snow, it's what she does, she lies and manipulates, and then gets away with killing more innocent people and she isn't innocent, like she said, she deserves to die and she will. Tonight."

"No!"

"Guards!" David shouted and Regina watched wondering what he was going to do as the younger woman still held onto her arm, gripping her tightly, "make sure Princess Snow doesn't leave this cell, we wouldn't want any harm coming to her." Regina's eyes widened as they literally tore Snow kicking and screaming away from her and flung her into the cell she had been in.

"You'll lock up your own wife?!" Regina spat in disgust, "you are a pathetic excuse for a man, she is royalty and that is treason!"

"Regina I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she wailed dropping to the floor as she clung to the bars which no longer glowed blue, they had clearly been enchanted to hold Regina and no one else. "Please forgive me!"

"This isn't your fault," she swallowed heavily, "it's mine, just promise me, you'll get out of here," she managed to get her arm loose from one of the guards and grasped Snow's hand, "and please, find Robin Hood and tell him that…"

"Shut up," David yanked her by her hair dragging her towards the steps.

"Tell him what?!" Snow shouted after them.

Regina turned her head to look back, David's hand still pulling her tresses harshly, "tell him I love him, so, so much and to forget about me! Please, tell him to go find his happiness with someone else…"

"I said shut up," her hair was violently tugged backwards and she breathed through her nose gritting her teeth together.

"You disgust me," she hissed, stumbling down the stairs and away from Snow who was still screaming and crying in the cell.

Once they reached the courtyard she saw that people had gathered to see the spectacle and they cheered as she was brought out. She kept a stiff upper lip and glared at them all, most of them were peasants loyal to Snow White the rest were Charming's army. He shoved her towards the pyre and made her walk up the makeshift steps, each one leading her closer to her death, she could almost feel it and the fire hadn't even been lit yet.

He pushed her brutally against the wooden post and pulled her arms behind it before tying them in place, it was ironic thinking that she had been tied up in a totally different way mere hours ago and felt completely safe, now she was anything but. When he bent down to tie her feet she moved her leg and kicked him in the face as hard as she could, "you bitch," he spat grabbing a knife from his belt and stabbing it into her lower leg, she let out a blood curdling scream of agony and flung her head back as she tried to control her breathing through the pain.

He tied her legs, making sure that the rope was cutting into her flesh before turning to the crowd which was surprisingly small considering it was a _'hated monarch'_ being executed. "The Queen Regina stands here accused of witch craft, treason and murder, all of which she has been found guilty and is to be burnt at the steak for. I for one am going to enjoy watching her burn," he sneered as he moved down off the structure and grabbed a lit torch from one of the soldiers. "Any last words your majesty?!"

She could feel her whole-body trembling with fear, what was she supposed to say? She was going to die, he was going to kill her and there was no one who would try to stop him, nothing anyone would do to prevent it. "I think I said all that I needed to," she said calmly before closing her eyes and adding, "I know you all think that I am evil, but, you're the ones standing there about to watch someone burn to death, so what does that make you?" she breathed."

"Are you quite finished?" David asked boredly.

"Yes, please get on with it," she whispered.

"I want to hear you scream."

She was determined to never let that happen, however it might hurt she would not give him that satisfaction, she would not let him hear her screams, she would be silent as she let the flames consume her.


	8. Survival

**Sorry!**

* * *

She heard a crackle of flames and opened her eyes to see that the pyre she was fastened to was beginning to catch a light, the fire was starting to burn the bottom segments of wood, it would only be a matter of time before it reached her, before the flames swallowed her up, leaving nothing but ash in their wake.

Why was it going so slowly this was pure torture, just watching and waiting for it to happen, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would never see Robin again, never look into those blue eyes, admire his beautiful dimples or hear his mesmerising voice, she would never be able to tell him how much she loved him, not properly anyway. The thief had stolen her heart, she didn't know how she'd allowed it to happen, but it had, she had fallen in love with him and had to suffer the pain of only just finding out that he was her soulmate as she was being torn away from him.

Regina didn't even know if he was alright, she didn't know anything, he breathing became more laboured as she looked around frantically, she couldn't die not knowing, she needed to know, "David!"

"She speaks," he laughed, prodding the flames with a large stick, encouraging them to grow, "you can save your yelling, I don't care what you are about to say, nothing will rescue you from your fate."

"I don't care about me!" she shouted, shaking her head as she looked to the flames that were creeping toward her feet, "I need to know what happened to the man! Please!"

"The man?" David scoffed, "you will have to be more precise than that your majesty."

"The man I was with in my bedchambers when you tore me away from my castle!" she shouted, she could practically feel the heat at her feet, she knew it was going to burn her at any moment, but she just had to know about Robin.

"Oh! That man, well, when we left him he was on the floor and unresponsive, so who knows, he was a traitor anyway and a thief."

Well that wasn't helpful, he didn't tell her anything, she had already known that he was knocked out, she just didn't know whether he had a pulse or not, clearly David didn't care about that, he had been too preoccupied in getting her and locking her away so he could murder her in cold blood, or warm blood as the care may be.

She stared at the fire willing her magic to somehow break past the cuff, almost begging with it to save her, but she couldn't feel it, it was almost as though it was quaking in fear, the cuff scaring it into submission.

Regina was going to die, it was a realisation she had quickly come to, maybe it was a good thing, maybe she would be released from all her pain, had this been happening to her a few months ago she would have been glad for it, scared, but glad that she wouldn't have to live with all the loss she had felt, all the hardships she had been put through, but now she finally had something to live for, she had someone who wanted her, she'd not had that, not since Daniel and now she was going to lose it. Lose her second chance.

She resigned to her fate, she knew that it was unavoidable, the flames flickered, their amber tones rising engulfing the wood, charring it as they would her bones.

Just as the fire was about the lick across her and catch light to her robe the lights around the crowd began to flicker off as though there had been a huge gust of wind that blew them all out. Her eyes widened as she heard screams and gasps, then suddenly they were plunged into darkness the fire below her extinguished as though it were nothing but a lit match. She swallowed heavily as she looked around trying to work out what was going on.

"Who dares to murder their Queen?!" A voice boomed.

Regina's heart almost fell to her stomach, it wasn't possible, was it? She was gone, she'd banished her from this land, how had she managed to be here now? How had she managed to travel across realms? The most serious matter of all was how had she known what was happening, how had she known that Regina needed her in that moment, possibly more than she had ever needed her in her life?

"She is a traitor and she must be punished for her crimes against the kingdom," David announced, she could just about make him out in the crowd despite the dim lighting.

"Did she have a trial? Did she have a fair judgement passed? If not, then that makes you just as much a traitor, does it not? Technically this execution is treason and you stand changed with it," the woman came into view holding fire in the palm of her hand.

She looked older than she had when Regina had last seen her, there were a couple more wrinkles just around her eyes, but apart from that she seemed exactly how she had before she was pushed through the mirror, the same old Cora Mills. It seemed her mother was here to save the day and Regina knew that she would tear down anyone who tried to hurt her. "You know what lady," Charming swung his sword, positioning the blade against Cora's neck, "why don't you just…"

She rose a hand and his sword was flung to the side as she grasped his neck with her magic, holding him up, "you have no idea who you are dealing with," she spat, "if you thought my daughter was powerful then you stand no chance against my magic, are we clear? You tried to harm my little girl and for that, you will die," Cora laughed gleefully, clearly loving the pain she was inflicting.

Regina shook her head, she should be happy that her mother was here to help her, but she didn't want more bloodshed, it wasn't the answer even if she wanted to ring Charming's scrawny neck for doing this to her and for what he had done to Snow. "Mother!" she shouted, "please, can you get me down from here first?"

The older woman shook her head, "of course darling, sorry," she used her magic to untie Regina. As soon as her hands and feet were free she dropped to the base of the pyre, her legs were weak and unstable, blood gushing from where David had stabbed a dagger into her flesh. "Regina?"

"I'm okay," she whispered, crawling over to the ladder and climbing down, she noticed that it was charred from the flames and realised how close she had actually been to death. Once she was grounded again she made her way through the crowd, seeing them cower away from her in fear as she stumbled towards her mother.

"They hurt you," Cora seethed, Regina saw her grit her teeth as she looked at the blood, "and for that they must pay."

"Mother…"

"Blood, is repaid with blood," she stated, pulling a dagger from her skirts and stabbing it into Charming's leg in the same place he had to Regina. He let out an almighty yell and the sadistic side of Regina rather enjoyed it, he deserved that, he had done it to her and it was only fair that he should feel the pain he inflicted. Another part of her however was disgusted, she didn't want to be that person anymore, the person who exacted vengeance.

"Would you please remove this cuff?" Regina asked holding up her arm with the leather bracelet, she just wanted some sort of control to be returned to her and if she had her magic, she felt like it would be.

Cora nodded and took off the offending article which resulted in a sudden surge of energy that flooded Regina's veins, her magic bubbled to the surface and she felt as though she could breathe easier knowing that she wasn't completely defenceless. "Mother, try not to kill them, there is just something I need to do before we get the hell out of here."

"I can't make you any promises dear, not after what I have seen them do to you, they all should be executed for their treason."

"Just… please try," with that she left her mother in the courtyard with the people who had condoned her death, she had a feeling that there would be at least one person dead by the time she got back to her mother, she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist sheding a little blood, she enjoyed it too much.

Regina slipped back inside the castle and hurried up the stairs towards the tower, ascending the spiral staircase as quickly as she could with an injured leg, having to practically drag herself up once she had met the middle. Once she reached the top, she flung the door open with her magic and straightened up, pulling her robe tighter around her as she waltzed inside, seeing Snow collapsed on the ground, her body trembling in the cell that had once held Regina.

The first thing she needed to do though was get rid of the godawful guard who was nothing but rude and despicable to her when she had been the one locked away. Some of the things he had said degraded her and made her feel small, he was about to know what payback really was. "Well hello there," she smiled, leaning against the door to hold herself up, "bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, didn't you," she breathed, walking into the room.

Snow stood up and held onto the bars, "Regina?!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," she nodded.

"Not so fast whore, how did you escape?" The man asked folding his arms as he glared at her, he really was a stupid fool wasn't he.

"Someone freed me," she stated, walking into the room and trying to disguise her limp, trying to show an air of royalty around this man, show him that he was inferior to her, however that was a harder task than she had thought, it hurt like hell for her to walk on. Seemingly he noticed this and let out a menacing laugh.

"Seems you got hurt in the meantime, let's just do away with you right now shall we, I would love the privilege of being able to smash your beautiful head against the wall."

"Oh well then, do it, show me your worst," she chuckled rolling her eyes, foolish, foolish man. He charged towards her and all it took was a flick of her wrist and he was running into the wall, smacking his head against it and knocking himself out. Regina held back her laughter as she stepped over his still body and moved towards the iron gates Snow was trapped behind, once upon a time she would have loved to see the simpering princess remain trapped there, but right now she felt as though she should do the honourable thing and release her, after all she had tried her hardest to make Charming see sense, even if she didn't succeed.

She waved a hand and the bars clinked upwards, her eyes met Snow's and she nodded, "thank you," Regina stated sincerely, "now, heed my advice and get as far away from here as you can, it's about to turn ugly and trust me you don't want to be around here when it does."

"What about David, what are you going to do? How are you free?"

"It isn't me you have to worry about now," Regina ran a hand over her face, brushing her hair behind her ear as she held her robe tighter about her, "trust me, a much worse evil has resurfaced." With that Regina turned and stepped back over the guy before making her way down the stairs again, heading back out to the courtyard where she had left her mother.

"What? Who?" Snow asked following behind, slightly too close for Regina's liking but she would allow her it, just this once. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they noticed the eerie silence, Regina frowned and looked to the woman behind her, "Regina what's going on?"

"I don't know," she shook her head peering cautiously around the corner trying to work out what was happening, now was not the time to go in all guns blazing. She held Snow back, pushing her behind her, if her mother was out there and she was hurting people she might not realise that Snow hadn't done anything wrong, not this time anyway.

She saw that the fire in the courtyard was burning once again, this time however the whole of the pyre was in flames, the fire reaching higher. "Mother?" She called out, limping further into the yard and spotting her mother stood alone watching as it burnt, not a hair on her head was out of place. "Mother, where is everyone?" Regina questioned.

"They must have gone back to their homes Regina," Cora stated, reaching out for her, "look at the fire isn't it lovely," she cooed.

"Not when you're nearly being burnt on it," Regina shook her head. "How did you know that I needed you?" She asked.

"A mother knows when her daughter is in trouble."

"We both know that isn't true," Regina scoffed, "how?"

"Your mirror tapped into mine and somehow managed to alert me."

"How? The connection between our worlds via that mirror is impossible, I made it so."

"Clearly you didn't because the genie managed to contact me and tell me that you had been taken."

She furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know whether she could believe what her mother was telling her or not, it didn't really matter though, she was alive and that was all that counted. "Speaking of being taken, where is David?"

"Where do you think he is dear?" Cora asked with a sinister laugh as she turned to look at the bonfire once again.

Regina's eyes widened in realisation, "oh my god," she breathed, knowing exactly what her mother had done, she couldn't believe it, sure she had wanted something to happen to him for what he had done to her, but for him to meet that fate? It made her skin crawl.

"Oh get over it dear, he deserved it, I'm surprised you didn't hear him scream actually, it was awfully loud."

Regina scrunched her nose up in disgust, she may have killed people but this was insane, in fact just the thought of killing someone now made her feel physically ill, she thanked Robin for that, for making her into a better person. She let out a little gasp as she remembered and turned to look at her mother in alarm, "I need to go, I… I need to go, thank you for saving me," she whispered and with that used her magic to transport herself away from that place, forgetting that she had left Snow practically quivering in the doorway. Right now though, Snow didn't matter.

* * *

She appeared at her castle in a flurry of purple smoke and immediately headed for her bed chambers, straight away she spotted a guard on the ground outside laying in a puddle of blood, she guessed that David and his men had killed him, it was Berkley. She shook her head and carefully laid his cloak over his face, "you were a good knight," she muttered before stepping over him and opening the door to her room, "Robin?" she called out, part of her was hoping that he wasn't there, then at least that might mean that he got up and was in hiding, that he was conscious.

Another part of her wanted for him to be in her room, awake and waiting for her to return to him, she knew that wasn't likely, if he were awake there would be no chance of him staying put and not coming after her. She looked around seeing that there was no sign of him, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked around to the other side of the bed where he had fallen. She opened them and saw him still laid there, completely lifeless. "No," she whimpered, shaking her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, "no, no, no."

She dropped down to her knees beside him and reached out to touch him gently, he was freezing cold, her breath was shaky as she pulled him to her, noticing the almost grey colour of his completion. "Please, Robin," she cried, burying her head into his chest as she knelt over him, "you can't die, it isn't fair," she whispered, her tears landing on his bare chest. She reached out and grabbed a blanket from the bed, bringing it to cover his body. "You can't leave me," Regina sobbed, her fingers stroking through his stubble.

It wasn't fair that she should live whilst Robin died, it was her fault he was dead, she did this, she put him in this position, she killed him by letting him get close to her. If it wasn't for he would still be alive and not dead on the floor in her chambers. She wished she had died instead, she didn't want to live in a world without him, a world without Robin was a world without light and all the purpose in her life disappeared with him. The only reason she wanted to escape her fiery tomb was for him, so she could get back to him, turns out she may well have died. "I can't live without you," she lamented, "you were the only thing worth living for."

She laid his head on her lap, cupping his face gently as she looked down at him, her tears dropping onto him and bouncing off, "I love you, so much," she wept, as she lay down beside him, curling into his side and resting her head on his chest, just wishing that she could still hear the heart beating within, but she couldn't, that comforting noise was gone, replaced with only silence. "What do I do now?" she asked, thinking that she would give anything for him to be able to offer her an answer, "I need to know what to do now," she cried, looking up at his face.

Regina shuffled up slightly to press her lips against his, "I can't do this," she shook her head, "I'm not strong enough to go through this again," she moved from his side and rummaged around in the draw beside the bed, finding the item she was looking for, a potion to be precise. She grasped it and dropped back to his side, tucking herself into him, missing the way his strong arms would surround her and hold her close.

Shakily she removed the cork lid from the bottle and looked at Robin again, tracing his lips with her fingertips, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Regina kissed him one last time before bringing the bottle to her lips, she trembled as she did so, going to drink the potion. Suddenly it was smacked out of her hands and her eyes widened as she looked to Robin hopefully, but he didn't move, he was still as lifeless as he had been before. He was still dead.

She glanced up and saw who it was that had stopped her, "why did you do that?!" She shouted looking at the smashed bottle, the liquid inside trickling between the floor boards instead of down her throat.

"I had to stop you from making a big mistake. Dearie."


	9. The dark curse

"I needed that potion," Regina seethed, watching the purple essence fade away into nothing, glancing up she saw her teacher stood before her, looking at her in a way that made her feel small and worthless.

"No, no, no dearie, that is not what you need, what you need is my help," he grinned, bending down beside Robin and touching him, "how unfortunate it is."

"Don't touch him," she growled slapping his hand away from Robin, "nobody can touch him," she stated possessively, draping herself over him, the glare she threw Rumple's way would have scared most people, but not him, he was her tutor, the dark one, he wasn't scared of anything and right now although he was saying that he wanted to help her, she knew it would be for his own selfish means. "Don't even come near me, leave me alone! I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

"Now, now, now, come along, don't waste your tears over some street rat, you've made that mistake before, I thought you had learnt by now that you are incapable of finding someone to love," he gestured to Robin.

She grit her teeth and stood from the floor, her legs shaking as she walked across the room to her dresser and opened the top draw, taking out a sharpened knife which had jewels encrusting the handle, "get out of here!"

"I can't do that Regina," he shook his head, trying to reach for the knife only for her to press it against her chest in a place where she knew should she push it in, it would pierce her heart. "I won't let you hurt yourself."

"Won't you?" she threw her head back in laughter before turning to stare at him, "you won't let me hurt myself?! That is so fucking funny! Because I think you have been letting me hurt myself ever since I met you! You made me this way!"

"No dear, I didn't, you did that all on your own, I just helped refine the evil inside you."

"You don't think I have it in me to do this do you?" she gestured to the knife at her breast.

"Even if you did dearie, I would just heal you anyway, so don't waste your time," with a simple wave of his hand the knife was torn from her hand and shot across the room, striking the centre of a painting depicting Rocinante that hung on the wall. "Regina, you are my best student and I am the Dark One, maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement?"

"What are you talking about?" she closed her eyes, moving back over to Robin and sitting beside him, her hand resting on his cold arm.

"You do something for me and I do something for you."

"What are you going to do for me? Kill me? That would be helpful actually, but I can do that myself so why would I bother making that deal with you."

"No, no, no dearie, nothing like that, I want you very much alive. There is something you don't realise."

"What?"

"It's going to cost you."

"Just tell me Rumple!" she screamed.

"You cast a little curse for me, and I'll tell you all your little blackened heart desires," he giggled, "do we have a deal?"

Regina gritted her teeth, she didn't know what other options she had, maybe he was right, maybe she didn't have it in her to do anything else, maybe she was destined to suffer with the knowledge that she had lost, not one, but two loves. That was her fate, to live with the fact that anyone she grew remotely close to would die and there wouldn't be a thing she could do about it. "What is it you're going to tell me? Because if you are going to say there is a way to bring back Robin I won't believe you, you couldn't bring back Daniel, so why would Robin be any different?"

"Ah, well, why don't you accept the deal and find out," he grinned somewhat maliciously and she should know not to trust him by now, but she didn't have any other alternatives.

"Fine, we have a deal. Now tell me what I want to know."

"He isn't dead," Rumple laughed in delight.

"What?" her eyes widened as she turned from the imp to a pretty lifeless looking Robin, he was cold and grey, there wasn't any other explanation, he had no pulse! He was dead and she had just made that stupid deal with the imp for no reason whatsoever. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, "what have I ever done to you to deserve this?! Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth."

"That is what you wished to know was it not? You wished for his life and that is what you got."

"But he isn't alive, is he? He's dead! Rumple he's dead! How can you be so blind as to think…"

"A poison," he chuckled, sitting down on the bed and looking to her, "something so powerful that it stops one's heartbeat and cools their body temperature making them appear dead. Where is the wound Regina? If he is dead, where is the blood? He was perfectly healthy when you left him was he not?"

"There doesn't have to be blood for him to be dead, I watched as Daniel died and there was no blood, only dust," she scooped Robin's head up into her arms and ran her fingers gently through her hair, she wanted to believe what Rumple was saying to her, she wanted it to be true, but she couldn't bring herself to fall for one of his tricks, not when it was one as saddening as this. "What such poison is powerful enough to do such a thing anyhow? The only one I can think of is the sleeping curse, but it doesn't work like this. More importantly who got hold of something so powerful and gave it to Robin? Why would anyone want to?"

"Deathlike Slumber, and I don't know, I myself have never been able to locate the roots to make the potion, however I do know their general residence."

"Where?"

"Why where are most herbs and ingredients are harboured of course."

She furrowed her eyebrows, curling a lock of Robin's hair around her finger as her other hand stroked across his cheek. She was trying to think of her lessons and what Rumple told her, but she was distracted and not thinking straight, she had no idea where such roots might grow, she just didn't… her eyes widened in realisation and she released a gasp, shaking her head, "no."

"Bingo," Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "she wasn't content with taking just one love from you Regina, was she? She doesn't want you missing out on your potential for darkness and she see Robin as some distraction. She doesn't want you to have love Regina, she took your first love from you and now she has done it once again."

"I don't understand why she would do this though, you say that Robin is only in slumber, why? Why would she kill Daniel and not Robin? It doesn't make sense."

"You're a smart girl Regina, you'll work it out."

"How do I save him?"

"In this realm there is no cure for Deathly Slumber, the magic consumes the body, takes it's hold and is impossible to reverse."

"So what you mean to tell me is that although he isn't dead he might as well be and he'll never wake?" she gasped, in a way that was a worse fate, knowing that she could never truly mourn for Robin as he would be trapped in a never ending sleep. It was so, so similar to the sleeping curse, but at the same time it was totally different, at least the sleeping curse had a cure.

"That wasn't what I said dearie, what I said was there is no cure in _this_ realm, that doesn't mean that there isn't one in another, one without magic," he giggled playfully, almost dancing on the spot as he made a small scroll appear in his hand, "this is the key you seek."

"Your curse? Your curse is what I seek?"

"Indeed, it is," he dropped the scroll to her feet and let out a sigh, "the only catch is you need to crush the heart of your true love to enact it which means…"

"You can't be serious," she scoffed, shaking her head. She wouldn't do it, she couldn't, even if she had made a deal with the Dark One, she couldn't take Robin's heart.

"Don't worry your majesty, I have found a solution to that problem, if you and Robin are true loves, you will be able to share one heart."

"One heart?"

"Hmm, your heart Regina, crush his and split yours into two, giving one piece to your beloved thief and keep the other half for yourself."

She had never heard of something so insane in her life, what if it didn't work? What if she crushed Robin's heart and then the use of her own heart didn't work the way that Rumple was suggesting it would? Then she would have killed Robin with her own bare hands, her attempt at saving him would be responsible for his death. "Are you sure this works? I cannot do this simply based on your speculation, I won't risk it."

"Yes, yes, it works, for true loves and he is your true love is he not?"

"I believe so," she nodded, looking down at him and imagining him living and breathing again, imagining his lips trailing over her skin and his arms wrapped around her in a hug that would always bring her comfort. She imagined his rich accent waking her up in the morning as he talked to her and told her how beautiful she was and that he was so proud of her for changing the way she had, even if she'd had a few relapses in that area. She had to try, she had to give it a go for Robin's sake and to keep her end of the bargain with Rumpelstiltskin. "When do we do this?"

"How about right now."

"Fine," she nodded.

"Oh goodie," he clapped, "I'll wait for you in the courtyard, bring your thief and the scroll."

He disappeared in a swirl of crimson smoke and she picked up the scroll from the ground looking over it, the Dark Curse, it didn't sound all that pleasant and Rumple obviously wanted her to cast it for more reasons that to bring Robin back, he needed it for something, she just wasn't sure what that something was. Did it really matter though? If she could have Robin again did anything matter? She held onto him and summoned her magic, the purple cloud surrounding them both as they transported to the courtyard where Rumple was stood in front of a cauldron full of violet bubbling mixture.

"What do I do now?"

"Take his heart," the imp instructed as he moved closer to her, "rip it from his chest and you'll see that although it doesn't beat it still glows."

Regina nodded and turned to Robin, shuffling so that she was by his side, "I really hope this works," she breathed, kissing his lips as she plunged her hand into his chest and pulled out the still organ. She daren't open her eyes and look at the heart for fear that it wouldn't be glowing like Rumple ensure her it would be, what if it was dull and like a stone? What happened then?

"Regina Mills!"

Her eyes flashed open as she looked around her, spotting her mother making her way towards her, she seethed standing from Robin's body and turning to look at the woman she despised with all she was. "You!" she screamed, "you did this!"

"He isn't dead Regina," she rolled her eyes, "stop being melodramatic, I could have killed him."

"Like you killed Daniel," she seethed moving closer to the woman, forgetting about the precious organ in her hand, "how could you do this to me again?! Hurt me like this again?! Why do you want me to suffer?!" she cried, her eyes boring into her mothers, the hurt mingled with sheer anger present there.

"You should have taken your heart out years ago, emotion has always been your downfall Regina. You grow way too attached to things and should someone show you the least bit of positive attention you latch onto them, like a little leech but with feelings. When are you going to see that everything I have ever done is for you, because I love you and I want you to succeed."

"Don't lie to me! You just wanted me to rule so you could use me and make me into your little puppet, but I don't need you and when I think about it I don't even need Robin. The difference is that I want him, I don't want you in my life anymore mother and hopefully this curse will take me somewhere I never have to see you again." She glanced down at the heart in her hand, seeing it glow steadily, she smiled and held it closer to her before walking to the cauldron, "are you positive that this will work?" Regina asked, glancing at Rumple.

"Quite positive, be we need to be quick, the time is passing."

She bit down on her bottom lip, holding her hand out over the bubbling pot before closing her eyes and ever so reluctantly squeezing the heart, turning it to dust and allowing it to mingle in with the other ingredients for the curse. Once she had done that she hurried back over to Robin, lying down on the ground beside him, holding onto his arm, "Rumple, please."

"Of course," he nodded, coming over to them and not even hesitating a moment before ripping her heart out of her chest in one smooth move.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Cora screeched, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"This was your daughter's wish and I am just complying with that," he stated, twisting the heart and causing Regina to groan as a sharp pain ran through her body and she struggled to breath. The last thing she could recall was Rumple putting half of her heart back into her body before her eyes closed and the curse's fog surrounded them.

* * *

Regina looked in the mirror smiling at her appearance as she finished her makeup and moved one of her short curls back into place. Once she was happy with how she looked she stood from the dressing table and grabbed her purse from the bed before heading downstairs, she took her car keys from the bowl in the entrance hall and left her house. She had her first meeting of the day at 9 and she had precisely 30 minutes in which to get there.

She took her cell from the pocket of her jacket and dialled her assistant, "Mary Margaret."

"Miss Mills, are you on your way?"

"Of course, dear, I'm getting into my car as we speak," she quipped, placing her phone in the slot for handsfree as she started her car. "Are all the preparations made for the meeting?"

"Yes, there will be pastries and coffee, the expensive kind per your request, the power point is all ready to go and the rest of the team are already here."

"Perfect," she grinned, "thank you Mary Margaret."

"No problem."

She ended the call and sat back in her seat, concentrating on the road as she waited for the lights to change from red to green, it was busy in London at this time in the morning, but she had confidence that she would get to work on time and still be able to steal a quick pastry before she had to go into the meeting. She was her own boss after all, so technically she could be late if she wanted.

She was meeting with a potential client, one Mills International had been looking at merging with for a while, she was wanting to expand into other areas and felt that agricultural and social projects might be a good place to start. Regina knew how important charity work was to her image and if building a skate park for delinquent teens or a swing set for some little rug rats got her that image, then she would do it, apparently the man she was meeting with had a reputation for being one of the most caring and generous men in London, if that were the case he would be the perfect person for her to work with.

It wasn't that she didn't care or wasn't generous, because she was, she just didn't know how to show it and wasn't really a people person, people tended to dislike her and she didn't know why. Okay so maybe she did know why, at time she could be sarcastic and had a rather dark sense of humour, but in general she hoped she was a nice person. Hopefully this merger would make her that little bit nicer.

Parking her car in her spot, she stepped out adjusting the black skirt suit before heading for the entrance. She pushed her way through the front doors, her heels tapping on the marble flooring of the reception area as she nodded at the woman on the desk before climbing in the lift and pressing the button to her floor. She rolled her eyes as she impatiently waited for the elevator to make it's way to the top, once it halted she headed towards her office, noticing that her pixie haired assistant was looking at some flowers that had been left on her desk.

"Someone gave you flowers?" Regina asked, looking at them, allowing her finger to trail over one of the soft petals, "they are beautiful."

"I know, they are just lovely aren't they, I think I have my suspicions who they are from."

Regina simply cast her a tight smile before opening the adjoining door and dropping down in her chair, looking out of the glass windows onto the London city scape. She didn't think anyone had ever brought her flowers before, with a shuddery breath she closed her eyes and looked down, sometimes she wished they would, wished she had someone. She made for bad company though and she was desperately alone, her friend Mal told her that she didn't need love and that she was better off without it, but Mary Margaret insisted that she could find it and be happy.

She didn't know whose advice to take, but Mary's definitely sounded much more appealing, finding someone to live with rather than growing old to be a lonely spinster. She didn't think much of cats, so at least she wouldn't be a lonely old cat lady, maybe dogs instead. It was strange, sometimes she felt as though something was missing as though she was meant to have something with her and she didn't. It caused an acute ache in her heart, but she didn't know what it was, so she ignore it, pretended that she didn't feel this longing for something more, something else.

Regina was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door of her office, "Miss Mills, the other company have arrived, I sent them along to the board room."

"Thank you," she nodded, standing again and grabbing her briefcase before heading in the direction of the board room, she knew she was going to have to put any notion of loneliness out of her mind and regain her air of professionalism. Wiping any emotion from her face she pushed open the door to the room they would be using for the meeting.

A man stood to greet her, his blue eyes piercing hers in a way that caused her own dark eyes to widen as she simply watched him. He moved closer and her gaze ran over his appearance, he was good looking and smart, his stubble well-trimmed and hair perfectly styled. She was aware that he was looking her over too and apparently, they had captured the attention of the rest of their team.

When he stopped in front of her he extended his hand to her and she took it, politely shaking it, aware of the warmth that spread through her, tilting her head she tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand, "have we met before?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows at him.

He flashed her a smirk, letting out a low chuckle as he stared at her, "I doubt I would ever forget meeting you."


End file.
